Shy Little Love
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: Kau terus berbohong demi melihat seseorang yang kau sayang tersenyum. Bahkan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Tetapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sebenarnya kebohongan itu menyakitinya?
1. Please be My boyfriend

**Please be my Boyfriend**

**Fairy Tail & All character : Hiro's -sensei Property**

**Warning: Love story, Hurt, Crush, Miss Typo, OOC**

* * *

**^Lucy POV^**

1 June, 2009.

Hey, Aku Lucy Heartfillia, 17 thn kelas XII-A . Aku bersekolah di Fairy Tail High School, Fiore. Hari ini adalah hari yang menentukan buatku. Hati ku tak bisa tenang dari kemarin, pasalnya hari ini semua siswa dan siswi popular disekolah akan memberikan/melakukan apa saja yang 'fans' mereka minta, tetapi pasti yang wajar sih~

Sayangnya..Aku sepertinya bukan salah satu dari siswa popular tetapi aku mempunyai perasaan pada salah satu dari mereka. Dia laki-laki tinggi dengan tubuh yang muscular, senyumnya sangat manis, dia selalu ceria dan orangnya pengertian. Dia yang menawan hati ku sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

Hari itu aku bangun terlambat karena malamnya aku menulis novel karangan ku. Sesampai digerbang sekolah, aku menabrak seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari ku. Aku terjatuh duduk karena menabrak tubunya yang besar dan kuat itu. Aku kira dia akan marah tetapi, dia malah tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya sambil berkata...

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?" suaranya begitu lembut saat aku melihat wajahnya dia menunjukan senyumnya, sebenarnya lebih seperti grins. Grinsnya itu benar-benar sangat keren dan karena itu dia meluluhkan hatiku.

**_End of Flashback_ **

* * *

Hari ini aku bangun lebih awal mandi dan memakai seragam ku. Aku ke meja rias dan mengikat dua rambut ku. Tetapi membiarkan pony ku yang panjang tergerai. Aku tersenyum di depan kaca sambil merapihkan pakaian ku. "Yosh! Aku past bisa!" kata ku menyemangkati diri...Ganbatte!

Setelah melahap roti bakar ku, aku langsung melaju ke sekolah ku. Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah, terlihat gedung putih yang besar dan lebar. Diatasnya ada bendera berlambangkan Fairy Tail berwarna orange, dan halamannya juga sangat luas. Saat aku memasuki gerbang semua orang menyapa ku. "Ohayo Lucy!", "Hey Lucy!", "Pagi lucy-san". Sapaan itu selalu mewarnai pagi ku.

Aku menuju kelas yang berlambangkan XII-A. "Lu-chan! Duduk sini!" panggil seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil dengan rambut biru dibando orange, dia adalah Levy McGarden. Sahabatku. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disamping mejanya. "Lu-chan bagaimana novel mu? Aku penasaran dengan kelanjutannya nih." Kata Levy dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Sedang dalam proses Levy-chan. Aku pasti akan memberi tahu mu deh kalau sudah jadi,"jawab ku dengan senyum yang paling manis. Tiba-tiba..

"Kyaaaa! Mereka datang!"

Suara teriakan anak-anak perempuan terdengar di luar sekolah. Aku hanya menahan nafas ku. Tak salah lagi pasti 'mereka' sudah datang. Group terpopuler disekolah. "Lu-chan, ayo kita lihat. Kau juga mau lihat 'dia' kaan?" kata Levy meledek membuat pipiku memanas.

Aku menyodorkan kepala ku keluar jendela yang mengarah ke koridor. Dan yap..Ku lihat mereka.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna dark metal (Biru kehitam-hitaman) dia adalah Gray Fullbuster. Captain team Foot Ball sekolah.

Lalu wanita disebelahnya yang berambut Scarlet adalah Erza Scarlet, dia adalah Ketua OSIS disekolah ini. Dia sangat baik tetapi ku sarankan jangan cari masalah dengannya.

Lalu seorang wanita yang menempel pada Gray dalah Juvia Loxar, ketua dari club 'Gray Lovers' (?)

Dan yang terakhir…Dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat jantung ku berdegup dengan sangat cepat dia berambut Salmon dangan sepasang mata Onyx dia adalah Natsu Dragneel, Captain Basket Ball sekolah.

"Lucy, Ohayo!" sapa Erza pada ku, aku tersentak kaget lalu tersenyum padanya. "Ohayo Erza." Aku benar-benar gugup karena tatapan mengerikan para fans padaku.

"Apa permintaan mu?" tanya Erza to the point seperti biasanya, "eh? Ehm..A-aku yang pertama?" tanya ku heran. Erza mengangguk. "Ehm..Jadilah sahabat ku? Mungkin.." Kata ku melihat kearah Erza. Erza terlihat bingung lalu memeluk ku. "Tapi kitakan sahabat! Kau aneh Lucy..Baiklah kita akan jadi sahabar selamanya!" Semua fans ber 'oh' ria terdengar kagum lalu para group popular itu masuk kekelas masing-masing.

"Berutung sekali kau Lucy." Kata Bisca, wanita berambut hijau panjang yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang ku."Eh? owh, iya..terimakasih." Jawab ku gelagapan. Lalu Levy menarik tangan ku dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga ku. "Lu-chan aku lihat Natsu berpisah dengan group. Ini waktu yang tepat! Nyatakan perasaan mu S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!" katanya sambil mengejak kata 'sekarang'. Jangtung ku mulai berdegup tak karuan tapi kaki ku berjalan sediri dan berjalan kearah Natsu.

"N-Natsu!" panggil ku saat melihat dirinya. Tunggu! Gaah! Mulut bodoh kenapa aku memanggilnya? Jantung ku saja belum siap. Dan kami-sama! Dia menoleh kearah ku! Setelah mengenaliku dia tersenyum pada ku.

"Yo, Lucy!" hanya tersenyum dan aku berani taruhan kalau wajah ku lebih merah dari rambut Erza saat ini. "Ada apa? K-kau sakit ya? wajahmu memerah?" kata Natsu terlihat khawatir. Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku lalu membungkuk.

"J-Jadilah pacar ku sampai saat kelulusan nanti!" kata ku secepat jet dan sepanjang kereta. Aku tahu dia pasti bilang aku bodoh dan menertawakan ku atau-

"Okay, kenapa tidak?" e-eeh? A-aku gak salah dengar? Aku mengangkat wajah ku yang berubah merah itu dan menatapnya. "A-apa?" dia tersenyum padaku "K-E-N-A-P-A T-I-D-A-K?" dia mengejanya sambil mendekat kan wajahnya padaku.

"Itu artinya IYA..geez..kau itu aneh Luce." Katanya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut ku. Aku masih terpaku disana masih mencoba meyakinkan diriku ini nyata atau mimpi. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi yang menyadarkan ku. Natsu masih disana memandang ku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bel..huh! Pelajaran pertama bahasa" keluhnya yang membuat ku tertawa kecil. "Aku juga. Pelajaran pertama ku adalah Bahasa." Kata ku sambil tersenyum. "Benarkah? Yey! Nanti kita duduk bareng ya!" Mendengar itu aku tersentak kaget, "Kenapa kau kaget? Kitakan sekarang pacaran, ingat? Ja ne~ Luce." Dia berlari ke kelasnya.

Aku berlari kekelas ku dan memeluk levy. "Aku berhasil! Levy! Dia bilang iyaa!" kata ku sambil memeluk Levy dengan erat. "kyaaa! Lu-chan kau hebaaat!" kata Levy tak kalah histeris dengan ku.

"Lucy!" Panggil Mira dari arah pintu. "Ada yang mencari mu, sepertinya pacar baru mu." Kata Mira dengan wink nya. Aku berjalan keluar dengan buku tulis dan tempat pensil ditangan ku saat ku lihat..Natsu? Dia sedang menunggu ku diluar kelas. "Mau pergi bersama?" dia menujukan lagi grinsnya yang manis itu, "t-tentu saja…" Aku mengikutinya dari belakang tetap menjaga jarak ku. Tak lama setelah itu dia menarik nafas panjangnya dan menarik tangan ku. "Luce, kita itu pacaran bukan musuhan, jangan jauh-jauhan gitu" katanya terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah. Dia sangat lucu, tetapi saat ku ingat lagi..Waktu kami hanya 2 bulan..Hingga hari kelulusan.

* * *

^Time Skip^

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba, aku berpamitan pada Erza, Mira, dan Levy yang dari tadi sedang berkumpul diperpustakaan sekolah. Aku keluar dari perpustakaan sambil melihat jam ditangan ku yang menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

"Telat lagi..huh..Membaca benar-benar bikin lupa waktu." Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan langit sudah terlihat hampir gelap.

"Kau lama sekali." Kata suara dibelakang ku. Aku langsung menoleh kearah suara itu dan melihat Natsu?

"K-kau menunggu ku?" tanya ku heran padanya. "Yap!Mulai sekarang aku adalah pacarmu, dan aku gak mau dibilang cowok rese yang meninggalkan seorang perempuan sendiri. Kau benar-benar harus mengingat ini Luce!" Dia berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan ku dan tak mempedulikan wajah ku yang sudah memerah ini.

"T-terimakasih" bisik ku pelan dan membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat bingung itu. "Terimakasih, k-karena kau mau jadi pacarku." Dia tersenyum padaku. "Sama-sama Luce. Ayo pulang!" Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan sambil berpegangan tangan.

Kami-sama..Jika mungkin..Maukah kau menghentikan waktu?

* * *

Minna-saan..aku pulaang~ huaah..rasanya kangen banget XDD

Ne~ gimana-gimana karya baruku? masih aneh ya? XDD

Mohon masukan dan saran Minna-san :D


	2. The truth

**The Truth**

**Fairy Tail = Hiro's -sensei Property**

**Warning: Miss typo and Lies :3**

* * *

_Lucy POV_

"YAA! CUT!" teriak Mirajanne memerintahkan semua camera berhenti merekam.

"Lucy! Acting mu benar-benar hebaat!" kata Mira sambil memeluk ku dengan sangat erat. "Arigato, Mira-san. Aku hanya berusaha semampu ku kok." Jawab ku dengan senyum manis diwajah ku.

Aku ulangi perkenalan ku ya. Hey aku Lucy Heartfillia 19 thn, aku bukan anak SMA lagi. Tetapi aku sudah kuliah di Universitas Fiore. Dan aku adalah seorang aktris. Tebakan mu tepat! Yang tadi adalah syuting untuk film drama baru kami.

"Lucy, kemarilah. Istirahatdulu!" kata Aries lembut sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil dan air mineral pada ku. Aries adalah Manajer ku sekaligus sepupuku. Dia sangat baik dan lembut. "Acting mu tidak buruk, Blondie." Kata Natsu menghampiri ku dengan wajah yang meledek. "Nama ku Lucy, Pinky! Dan terimakasih atas pujian mu yang tak penting itu!" jawab ku kesal padanya. Sebenarnya berbeda 180 derajat dengan di film tadi. Kami tak cukup akur. Awalnya kami adalah saingan. Aku tak percaya sekarang dia adalah lawan main ku. Dan kami terpaksa mesra karena tuntutan scenario. Ini yang paling menyebalkan!

"Natsu, kau sangat hebaat!" kata seorang perempuan berambut silver pendek sambil memeluk Natsu. "Lisanna! Kau datang! Ahaha, thanks ya!" kata Natsu sambil memeluk wanita itu dengan wajah yang agak blusing. Dari yang kudengar Lisanna adalah pacarnya. Itu mengingatkan ku! Gray belum menelfon ku beberapa hari ini ! pokoknya dia harus punya alasan yang jelas! Kalau tidaak..

"Lucy, mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Erza tiba-tiba yang membuat pikiran ku buyar. "Eh? Tunggu, bukannya sehabis ini adegan mu, ya?" kata ku mengingat kan. Erza hanya tersenyum. "Kita punya waktu 20 menit lagi kok. Lagipula ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu. Mira! Kami pergi dulu ya!" teriak Erza sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Mira.

"Okay! Cepat kembali ya! kita akan mulai saat kalian kembali." Balas Mira dengan senyum diwajahnya. Jujur saja senyum Mira itu mempesona. Aku bingung kenapa dia belum punya pasangan. Aku tak mengerti selera laki-laki sekarang.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Erza dan Lucy berjalan ke café dekat studio. Erza memesan Ice Capucino dengan Cheesecake dan Lucy memesan Ice Tea Peach.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara tentang apa, Erza?" tanya Lucy penasaran sambil meminum minumannya.

"Ehm, bukan suatu yang penting. Aku hanya tak ingin makan sendiri kok." Jawab Erza santai sambil memakan cheesecake-nya."Owh, Lucy..Apa kau menyukai Natsu?" tanya Erza penasaran. "Ehm? Tidak, dia menyebalkan! Kenapa memangnya?" jawab Lucy to the point.

Erza menghela nafasnya kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa! Aku kira kau menyukainya. Habis kalian mesra sekali sih, di tempat syuting." Jawab Erza sambil memakan cheesecake-nya lagi. Lucy tertawa mendengar keluh Erza. "

Erza..Apa yang membuat mu berpikir begitu? Lagi pula, kami hanya menuruti scenario kok. Kau kan tahu kami ini saingan." Erza menelan potongan terakhir dari cheesecake-nya. "Dari yang kudengar, Natsu mengambil perkerjaan ini karena ada kau! Itu tandanya dia suka kan pada mu?" Lucy mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Huh! lupakan saja." kata Erza kesal lalu dia memanggil pelayang dan meminta bill.

Saat mereka berdua dalam perjalanan ketempat syuting, mereka melihat Natsu dan Lisanna yang sedang berbincang tetapi sepertinya mereka membicarakan hal yg serius.

Saat Natsu melihat Lucy dia langsung menggenggam tangan Lisanna dengan erat lalu tersenyum iseng padanya. "Lihat kan? Tatapannya saja menyebalkan! Huh!" Lucy menarik tangan Erza dan melewati mereka dengan wajah yang jengkel. Erza menoleh kebelakangan dan melihat natsu tersenyum padanya.

Saat Lucy dan Erza menghilang dari pandangan Lisanna menghela nafasnya.

"Natsu..sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura?" tanya Lisanna saat Natsu melepaskan genggamannya. Natsu memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku lalu menoleh kearah Lisanna dengan grins khasnya.

"Akting adalah hidup ku. Sepertinya aku akan berpura-pura selamanya.."

* * *

Tadaa~

Maaf aku updatenya lama...owh iya, ini chp 2 nyaa...bagaimana menurut kalian?

Pleas Minna-san :D


	3. Fake Smile

**Fake Smile**

**Fairy Tail -Hiro's-sensei property**

**Warning: Miss typo, OOC**

* * *

*Normal POV*

Saat Lucy dan Erza sampai di studio, semua pemain telah berkumpul. "Erza!kau dari mana saja?" tanya Levy sambil menghampiri Erza. "Kami baru selesai makan. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu sekarang." Kata Erza meninggalkan Levy dan Lucy berdua. Levy melihat kearah Lucy dengan wajah iseng. "A-apa?" tanya Lucy agak kesal karena perlakuan Natsu tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok..heheh, owh iya tadi Gray mencari mu. Dia sedang di ruang ganti sekarang." Kata Levy sambil membuka lembar skrip. Senyum muncul diawajah Lucy. "Terimakasih Levy-chaan" Lucy memeluk Levy lalu melaju keruang ganti.

Lucy mengetuk pintu ruang ganti dengan wajah yang agak memerah. "Sebentar!" sahut suara dari dalam. Tak lama setelah itu Gray membuka pintu ruang ganti dengan wajah yang cool. Dia telah rapih untuk syuting. Dia memakai seragam SMA lengkap dengan dasi biru bergaris.

"Lucy!" katanya dengan wajah yang kaget namun terlihat senang. Dia memeluk kekasihnya itu. "Apa kabar mu? Aah! Aku kangen nih.." katanya manja tetapi membuat Lucy blushing. "Baka! Kau saja tidak menghubungi ku kemarin! Kau ini memang menyebalkan!" protes Lucy dengan wajah cemberut. "Maaf-maaf, kemarin aku terlalu sibuk. Maaf ya.." Senyum Gray pada Lucy sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Lucy menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum lembut.

Natsu melewati ruang ganti untuk mengambil costume nya. Dia terdiam sejenak melihat pasangan bahagia didepannya. Gray yang sadar akan kehadiran Natsu tersenyum padanya."Yo, kau mau ganti ya?" tanya Gray ramah pada Natsu. Natsu hanya memberikan grisnya. "Sejak kapan kau ramah pada ku bodoh?" goda Natsu sambil menjitak Gray dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Lucy hanya diam memperhatikan Natsu. 'Apa itu? Yang barusan ku lihat..' Pikir Lucy sampai, "Lucy! Ayo kau harus ganti baju dulu!" teriak Aries dari kejauhan. "Baiklah! Gray, sampai ketemu ditempat syuting!" lambai Lucy sambil menjauhi Gray.

Mereka semua berangkat keatas atap sekolah yang mereka sewa. Semua berada ditempat dan posisi masing-masing.

"Okay! Siap semua?" teriak Mira sambil memegang naskah.

"Camera?"

"Roll!"

"Action!"

* * *

(Lucy POV)

"Hey, Luc!" sapa Natsu dengan senyumannya. Aku tersenyum hangat padanya. "Kau mau makan bersama? Aku sudah bawa bento untuk kita." Tawar ku ramah padanya. Ku akui aktingnya sangat benar-benar membuat ini semua terlihat nyata.

"Hey, mau pergi sepulang sekolah?" tanya pada ku. "Ya! tentu saja!eh, kau itu makannya seperti anak kecil!" kata ku sambil megusap bumbu kari di pipinya. Dia terlihat sangat imut dari dekat, tatapannya juga hangat. "Terimakasih!" katanya menyadarkan ku. Aku merasa pipiku jadi panas. "A-ayo kita makan lagi. Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

"Cut!" Perintah Mira dengan senyum puas diwajahnya. Aku langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk ku. "Oy, kenapa tadi kau bengong?" tanya Natsu yang masih tidak berubah dari posisi duduknya. "Bukan urusan mu!" jawab ku ketus lalu melangkah menjauh. Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

"Terimakasih ku..Tulus loh!" katanya membuat ku berhenti mendadak dan menoleh kearahnya. Dia menunjukan grisnnya. Grins yang ini, entah kenapa terasa berbeda. "Lucy!" panggil Gray memecah lamunanku. Dia menarik tangan ku lalu melihat kearah Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukan tanda peace dengan jarinya. "Gray, jangan kemana-mana. Habis ini scene mu." kata Mira mengingatkan. Gray hanya mengangguk.

"Hey, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" bisik Gray padaku. Aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Hu? A-apa?" tanya ku setelah sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunanku. Gray menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan genggamannya. "Jangan dekati Natsu, kecuali saat syuting! Mengerti?" katanya memperingatkan ku lalu dia berjalan menuju ruang kelas tanpa kata-kata lagi.

* * *

-Normal POV-

"Ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba jadi begitu!" gerutu Lucy kesal. "Dia cemburu ya?" tanya sebuah (?) suara pada Lucy. Lucy langsung menoleh kearah suara itu dan melihat Lisanna. "L-Lisanna? Ah, sudah biarkan saja. Nanti juga enggak." Senyum Lucy padanya. Lisanna tersenyum pasi pada Lucy.

"Kau, tadi menghayati peran mu sekali Lucy. Hasilnya menakjubkan loh!" Puji Lisanna yang membuat senyum Lucy semakin membesar. "Tetapi, apa senyum yang kau tunjukan sekarag itu asli..Atau hanya acting belaka?" bisik Lisanna sambil melewati Lucy. Lucy terdiam mendengarnya. 'Senyuman…' Pikir Lucy.

Dia teringat kejadian diruang ganti tadi. Saat Natsu memasuki ruang ganti, senyumannya yang awalnya cerah itu hilang seketika. Lucy terdiam. Bahkan dia tak sadar kalau hanya dia yang berada diatas atap. Dia berjalan kearah pagar yang menjadi batas dipinggirang atap.

'Natsu, apa…Senyuman mu itu, hanyalah acting?'

_"Terimakasih ku..Tulus loh!"_

"T-tunggu kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?" Lucy menghela nafasnya. "Baka Natsu!" bisiknya ringan.

Perasaan tak menentu mulai menyerangnya. Tanpa dia sadari seseorang masih berada disampingnya. Mendengarkannya dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Senyum hangatnya kini hilang.

* * *

Alia: Wow, jadi kayak cerita misteri begini ya? ah biarlah~ :3

Natsu: makanya kalau bikin cerita yang benar -_-

Alia:Oy, Natsu...kau cemuburu ya sama Gray?

Natsu:*blush* Enggak!

Alia: Pembohong!

Natsu: Enggak! ngapain banget cemburu sama stipper itu -"

Alia: Kau itu gak bisa bohong ya -_-

So, bagaimana menurut kalian? Pleas minna-san :3


	4. Secret

**=Secret=**

**Fairy Tail :Hiro's - sensei property**

**Warning: Miss typo, OCC X3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

***Normal POV***

Lucy berlari menuruni tangga saat dia sadar bahwa semua orang sudah tak ada di atap sekolah. "Hua! Gawat! Aku ketinggalan!" langkah kakiknya semakin cepat menuruni tangga, sampai sesuatu menahan kakinya dan Lucy kehilangan keseimbangannya. 'Shimata!' Lucy mencoba meraih pegangan tangga tetapi pegangan itu malah lebih licin. Lucy memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan pelukan yang kuat diperutnya, saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Natsu menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir. Lucy mengangguk, "terimakasih.."katanya sambil kembali berdiri dikakinya.

"Kau, harus lebih berhati-hati, Luce!" kata Natsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Lucy menyilang tangannya dengan wajah kesal. "Aku menyesal kau yang menyelamatkan ku! Aku harap tadi Gray yang datang! Huh!" kata Lucy dengan wajah cembetrut. Natsu tersenyum pasi, "ya ya, terserah kau saja..Ayo kita harus kembali ketempat syuting." Kata Natsu dengan kedua tangan disaku celananya. 'Dasar aneh!' pikir Lucy sambil mengikutinya.

Natsu membuka pintu kelas dan melihat para kru dan para pemain sedang istirahat. Aries menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman, "Natsu-san, terimakasih ya.." ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan. Natsu hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri Lisanna yang sedang bersandar didekat jendela.

"Lucy, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya aries dengan wajah khawatir. Lucy menetap Aries dengan bingung. "Maksud mu?" Aries menghela nafasnya. "Kau hampir jatuh ditangga kan? Aku tadi sebenarnya melihat tetapi aku tahu kalau aku berlari kearah mu pasti tidak akan sempat. Untung saja Natsu-san datang dari atas dan menarik mu. Kupikir jika kudiamkan kalian akan melakukan sesuatu! " Jelas Aries dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Lucy mencubit pipi Aries. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Kau ini!" kata Lucy dengan kesal. Aries hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Lucy yang agak memerah.

* * *

**(*Time Skip*)**

Malamnya, Lucy telah bersiap-siap dengan jaket berwarna putih yang panjang sehingga menutupi setengah kakinya. Dia memkai sepatu boots nya dan membawa tas berwarna putihnya. "Aries, aku pergi yaa!" kata Lucy sambil keluar dari rumah. Hari yang bersalju itu bukan halangan bagi Lucy untuk datang ke café favoritenya, lagi pula dia sudah janjian dengan Gray disana. 'Anniversary petama ku! Senangnya!' pikir Lucy dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Saat Lucy sampai di café, dia memesan caramel hangat dan shortcake. Lucy menunggu Gray yang tak datang juga. Lucy memperhatikan ponselnya tetapi tak ada kabar darinya. 2 jam berlalu, Lucy menghela nafasnya. Nomor Gray tak aktif dan dia tak tahu Gray dimana. Saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi, seorang pria masuk kedalam café.

Saat dia berharap itu adalah Gray, ternyata itu adalah Natsu. Lucy tersenyum pasi. "Lucy?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah bingung. Lucy melambaikan tangannya. Natsu memesan cappuccino hangat lalu duduk dimeja yang sama dengan Lucy.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan sekarang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lucy pada Natsu."Aku memang biasa disini kok. Kau sendiri?" Lucy menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak ingin membicarakannya." Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa seorang idola keluar malam-malam begini? Kalau ada reporter nama mu bisa tercoreng , tau." Kata Natsu sambil meminum cappuccino nya. Lucy tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau juga seorang idola yang keluar malam-malam, bodoh!" Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Itu berbeda! Aku seorang pria." Kata Natsu dengan percaya diri. Lucy menyilangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Siapa tahu saja mereka mengira kau itu stalker." Natsu tersenyum iseng pada Lucy. "Kurasa tak mungkin aku seorang stalker. Karena aku selalu diikuti para stalker ku." Kata Natsu dengan bangga.

"Itu fans, bodoh! Bukan stalker! Lagi pula kalau kau diikuti stalker jangan bangga, dasar!" Ledek Lucy sambil tertawa. Natsu menunjukan grins-nya. "Akhirnya kau tertawa lagi." Katanya membuat Lucy tersentak kaget. Lucy memperhatikan wajah Natsu yang tersenyum lembut. "Kau tak pantas bersedih. Senyum lebih cocok di wajah mu, weirdo." Kata Natsu sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"K-kau mau kemana?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba. Natsu terlihat kaget dengan reaksinya, tetapi dia hanya menunjukan grinsnya. "Aku mau beli makanan, hehehehe." Kata Natsu seperti anak kecil yang membuat Lucy tertawa lagi. Saat Natsu sedang sibuk memlih kue, Lucy memperhatikannya. 'Jika dia tak datang, aku pasti sudah menangis sedirian sekarang.' Pikir Lucy dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Lucy masih melamun di penuhi dengan berbagai pikiran dan pertanyaan."Kenapa wajahmu? Kau terlihat menyeramkan." Kata Natsu sambil membawa dua potong chocolate cake. Lalu dia meletakan satu potong didepan Lucy. Lucy melihat kearah Natsu dengan wajah bingung. "Happy anniversary untuk mu dan Gray." Katanya membuat Lucy tercengang kaget.

"K-kau ingat?" tanya Lucy masih tak percaya. "Yap! lagipula, kan aku yang merencanakan date kalian, ingat?" kata Natsu sambil memasukan potongan chocolate cake kedalam mulutnya. Lucy terdiam.

'Dia, ingat anniversary ku dihari yang…menyakitkan baginya?' Lucy terdiam memandangi chocolate cake nya. "K-kenapa kau mengingat hari yang menyedihkan itu, Natsu?"

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan wajah datar. "H-hari itu adalah kematian ibu mu kan? Ke-kenapa kau..Maksud ku,.."Lucy tak bisa berkata-kata. Natsu hanya tersenyum pada Lucy.

"Hari itu memang hari yang paling kubenci, tetapi disaat yang sama aku melihat sahabat ku mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga. **_Jadi, kenapa aku harus membagi kesedihan ku di hari bahagia seseorang_**?" Lucy tercengang mendengar Natsu.

"Idiot! Kau adalah orang ter-idiot yang pernah kutemui." Bisik Lucy sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lucy tiba-tiba duduk disamping Natsu dan langsung memeluknya. Natsu terdiam kaget melihat reaksi Lucy.

"Terimakasih…tetapi kau jangan menyimpan kesedihan itu sendirian, Natsu." Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan erat. "Kau tak sendiri." Bisik Lucy padanya. Natsu melingkarkan tangannya dibadan Lucy, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam pelukan hangat itu. "Ya, aku tahu. Maaf Lucy.."

'Hanya kepadanya..aku tidak bisa berbohong..' Pikir Natsu.

* * *

Guah! Maaf kalau kesannya memaksakan! Aku harap k-kalian suka ya...maaf kalau jelek..maaf *bows*

Pelas minnaaaaa~


	5. My feeling

**My feeling**

**Fairy Tail + Hiro's mashima property**

**Enjoy~ X3**

* * *

Lucy POV

Pagi yang cerah itu aku masih meringkuk di tempat tidur ku yang terasa sangat nyama. Sinar matahari diam-diam mencari celah untuk memasuki kamar tidur ku.,"Lucy! Bangun! Ayolah!" terdengar samar-samar suara Aries di telinga ku. Aku menarik selimut ku dan menutupi wajah ku karena silau akan sinar diluar yang berhasil masuk diantara celah hordeng ku.

*creek*

Suara pintu kamar ku yang terbuka. Tak perlu susah payah aku menoleh aku sudah tau Aries lah yang membukannya. "Lucy, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" tanya-nya terdengar lembut. Aku tak menjawab melainkan memejamkan mataku untuk kembali ke dunia mimpi. Aries tiba-tiba menarik selimut ku. "Bangun!" suaranya terdengar lebih tegas sekarang, tetap tak mempedulikannya ku pejamkan lagi mata ku. Sampai-

#splaash

"Kyaa! Aries! Dingin !" kata ku spontan terbangun saat Aries menumpahkan air dingin diwajah ku. "Bagus karena kau bangun..Sana mandi! Kita punya pemotretan!" perintahnya tanpa meminta maaf! Dia sangat menyebalkan! Kadang-kadang sih. "sekarang lucy!" perintahnya."I-iya!" jawab ku sambil bangun sempoyongan.

Dengan malas aku masuk ke kamar mandi lalu mulai memasukan tubuh ku kedalam bathtub yang berisi air hangat. "Enaknya~" kata ku sambil mulai bersantai. Belum lama aku menikmatinya, tiba-tiba Aries memanggil ku.

"Lucy! Natsu menelfon mu!" teriak Aries yang hampir menenggelamkan ku karena kaget. 'N-Natsu? Kenapa dia menelfon pagi-pagi begini?' pikir ku dengan wajah yang blushing? Kenapa aku blushing ya? Aku cepat-cepat membilas tubuhku dan mengambil handuk lalu melesat kebawah mengambil telfon.

"H-halo?" sapa ku, lalu terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi ku.  
"Hey, Luce. Bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanyanya terdengar riang.

"A-Aku? Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab ku gelagapan. Entah kenapa jantung ku berdegup tak karuan.

"Baguslah. Aku, ehm,.juga ini berterimaksih kemarin. Kau benar-benar menengakan ku. Terimakasih ya."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Ya, sama-sama…Aku juga sangat menikmatinya. Terimakasih." Jawab ku.

"ups! Maaf luce, aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti!" katanya lalu mematikan sambungan telefon. Entah kenapa pipi ku mulai memanas.

'Arhg! Ada apa dengan ku? Dia kan hanya natsu! Natsu yang bodoh itu!' aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku tetapi, hatiku tetap tidak tenang. "Ehem..Memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" kata Aries dengan wajah yang terlihat iseng. "A-Apaan tatapan mu itu! T-tidak terjadi apapun kok!" protes ku padanya. Sekarang pipiku benar-benar sangat panas! Kami-sama! Aku ini kenapa sih?

* * *

-Normal POV-

Aries tertawa kecil lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Tenang saja Lucy, aku hanya menggoda mu kok. Ahahah! Wajah mu itu sampai merah loh! Ahahah" katanya disela-sela tawa. Lucy mengembungkan pipinya. "Nanti kubilangin Loke kalau kau menunggunya untuk melamar mu!" wajah Aries berubah menjadi merah, lalu dia menundukan kepalanya. Lalu Lucy tertawa lepas melihat Aries dan Aries pun mulai tertawa kecil.

*ting tong*

Suara bel pintu mengagetkan mereka. Lucy membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba Gray masuk dan memeluk Lucy. "G-Gray?" Lucy terdiam kaget. "Maaf, aku... Maaf lucy.." bisiknya lembut. Aries meninggalkan mereka dan berlari kelantai atas. "K-kau kenapa? Kau gak salah apa-apa kok." Kata Lucy gugup. Gray melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat mata Lucy.

"Aku lupa akan janji kita di café tadi malam. Aku malah membiarkan kau sendirian dimalam anniversary kita." Kata Gray menjelaskan, Lucy tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja aku t-" Lucy terdiam seketika. Dia menuntup mulutnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Gray tampak bingung. "Ah, t-tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk yuk. Aku akan buatkan sarapan" kata Lucy sambil menarik Gray masuk kedalam rumah.

'H-hampir aku keceplosan kalau Natsu menemani ku kemarin. Aneh, kenapa Natsu ingin sekali aku merahasikan ini dari Gray, ya?' Pikir Lucy sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Hey, LUCY!" Kata Gray lebih keras karena Lucy melamun. "eh? I-iya? kenapa Gray?" tanya Lucy gelagapan. Muka Gray bersemu merah lalu dia melihat kearah kakinya. "I-itu, kau masih memakai handuk." Wajah Lucy berubah menjadi merah padam. "Sebentar yaa!" kata Lucy sambil berlari kelantai dua.

* * *

~Time Skip~

Siang itu Lucy menjalani pemotretan seperti biasa. Dia memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan salaman berwarna putih dan rok jeans pendek dan tak tertinggal sepatu bot coklatnya. "Bagus Lucy, terimakasih ats kerja kearsnya! Itu yang terakhir untuk hari ini!" kata Jason sambil menepuk tangannya gembira. Lucy memberikan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Selamat Lucy~" kata Gray sambil mencium keningnya. Wajah Lucy memerah. "A-apa ini tidak apa-apa? Maksud ku, kau kan ada kerjaan." Kata Lucy sambil mengambil air mineral ditangan Gray. Hari ini Gray akan menjadi manajer Lucy dan menemaninya seharian. "Naah…gak usah khawatir. Aku sudah bilang untuk cuti satu hari kok." Kata Gray sambil tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah..maaf merepotkan" kata lucy sambil menciup pipi Gray.

"Sekarang kita harus syuting kan?" tanya Gray sambil menggandeng tangan Lucy. "Yap, kita harus bergegas, kalau tidak..ya kau tau kan bagaimana bentuk Erza saat ada yang terlambat?" kata Lucy dengan wajah seram. Gray mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil dan menuju tempat syuting.

Sesampainya mereka, mereka langsung melesat ke dalam studio berharap mereka tidak terlambat. "Yo, kalian pagi-pagi sdau mesra saja" ledek salah satu cameramen, yang berhasil membuat wajah mereka blushing.

Lucy melihat sekeliling dan melihat Natsu sedang bersandar sambil membaca naskah. Dia memakai kaos biru gelap dan celana jeans tak lupa juga dengan syal putih kotak-kotaknya yang selalu setia dilehernya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menikmati alunan scenario, tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Lucy. Lucy langsung memalingkan wajanya karena malu terlihat sedang mengawasinya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gray melihat wajah Lucy yang berubah jadi merah. "I-iya! A-ayo kita harus ganti baju kan?" tanya Lucy sambil melesat keruang ganti. Gray menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kan syutingnya dimulai 3 jam lagi. Itu masih lama kan?" tanya Gray pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

^Ruang Ganti^

Lucy menatap wajahnya sendiri dimeja rias. Dia terlihat lesu dan bingung tanpa alasan. "Aku ini kenapa sih? Selalu bimbang kalau lihat bocah itu." Piki Lucy. Tiba-tiba Erza masuk kedalam ruang ganti. "O=who, kau ada disini Lucy?" tanya Erza agak terkejut, Lucy tersenyum. "Hey, Erza." Erza melihat kearah Lucy lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau lesu begitu?" tanya Erza sambil duduk dikursi samping Lucy. Lucy menghyela nafasnya, "aku bimbang." Kata Lucy singkat membuat Erza menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bimbang?" tanyanya, Lucy mengangguk. "aku bimbang akan perasaan ku.." Erza terdiam mendengarnya.

"Hey, ehm..bukan bermaksud mencampuri urusan mu, tetapi.." Erza bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menoleh kearah Lucy. "Sebaiknya, kau..menjauhi Gray, Lucy." Lucy mengangkat alisnya. "A-apa maksud mu? Dia kan pacar ku." Erza menundukan kepalanya. "Seorang pacar, bukan berarti teman." Bisiknya lalu keluar dari ruang rias.

Diluar studio, Gray sedang menerima telefon yang sepertinya telefon yang penting. Dia melihat sekeliling berjaga-jaga jika ada seseorang yang melihat. "Ya, aku tahu..Akan kulakukan sebaik mungkin. Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan tahu rencana kita" kata Gray pada orang ditelefon itu.

* * *

Ahahahha, kok jadi aneh gini ya? ah buntu *mukul kepala*

semoga gak mengecewakan ya XD Please review minna-san~


	6. A Phone Call

**_A phone Call_**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro's -sensei Propety X3**

**Warning: Miss typo, Full Lucy POV, OOC**

* * *

**(Lucy POV)**

AKu keluar dari ruang rias dengan wajah yang bingung karena masih memikirkan perkataan Erza. Entah kenapa itu sangat mengganggu ku. Aku menghelas nafas ku. "Natsu!" teriak Lisanna dari ujung ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat panic, dan dia memegang ponselnya. Dia berlari menuju Natsu yang sedang bersandar dengan santai sambil membaca scenario. Aku hanay memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

Lisanna sepertinya panic. Karena terlihat jelas dia sedang menjelakan sesuatu kepada Natsu lalu dia menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Natsu. Natsu melihat layar ponsel itu. Matanya terlihat berbeda untuk ku. Dia langsung memberikan ponsel itu pada Lisanna dengan tatapan jijik. Lalu pergi meninggal kan Lisanna begitu saja. Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu?

"Natsu, sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Aries dari belakang ku. Aku kaget tingkat kelurahan melihatnnya disini. Pasalnya hari ini kan harusnya Gray yang jadi manajer ku dan Aries sedang anteng pacaran dengan Loke! "A-Ariess! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" tanya ku kaget saat melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna soft pink dengan longdress putih dan cardigans berwarna biru langit.

"Ya, tadi Gray bilang dia ada urusan mendadak jadi aku yang akan menemani mu. Dan aku juga mengajak Loke kesini. Dia ada disana." Lanjut Aries sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna orange yang sedang berdiri di depan menghela nafas ku. "Gray tak bilang apa-apa" bisik ku tetapi Aries bisa mendengar ku.

"B-Benarkah? M-mungkin urusan mendadak." Kata Aries menenangkan. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Aku hanya memaksakan senyum ku. "Iya, aku mengerti kok. Ehm, aku mau santai dulu sebelum syuting. Jaa" kata ku sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Aries.

* * *

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menengakan ku di lokasi syuting adalah atap studio. Yap, disekitar studio kami banyak taman dan tumbuhan yang pastinya terasa asri. Aku suka melihat lapangan hijau yang membentang dan merasakan angin menerpa ku. Saat aku membuka pintu menuju atap, aku melihat Natsu sedang bersandar diujung pagar pembatas. Aku menarik nafas ku dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya ku. Dia tak menoleh padaku melainkan hanya diam. Dasar! Sudah mengambil tempat favorite ku, sekarang aku malah di cuekin! Tetapi saat kuperhatikan dia, matanya menerawang jauh. Matanya terlihat ada kesedihan dan kemarahan.

"H-hey, sedang ada masalah?" tanya ku lembut nambun hati-hati agar tak melukai perasaanya. Natsu hanya melihat kearah ku lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Apa peduli, Blondie?" tanya-nya dengan nada meledek. Aku memukul tangannya lumayan keras. "Aku benci kalau kau memanggil ku begitu, Pinky! Dan t-tentu saja aku p-peduli. K-kita ini sahabat kan?" bisik ku. .

Aku ingin membuka satu rahasia tentang hubungan ku dan Natsu. Sebenarnya kami kenal sejak berumur 10 tahun. Kami bertemu ditempat casting yang sama. Tetapi dia benar-benar menjengkelkan! SANGAT!

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

Saat pertama kali kami bertemu, dia melihat kearah ku tanpa melepas pandangannya sedetik pun. Aku yang menyadarinya langsung nge-blush karena merasa diperhatikan. Dia berjalan mendekati ku, lalu menerawang ku. Bahkan dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak setengah inci dari wajah ku. "Kau, pelayan siapa?" tanya santai dengan wajah yang polos.

Aku menunjukan wajah bingung padanya. "Iya, kau itu pelayan dari mana? Malah diem sih! Dasar pelayan aneh!" katanya lalu meninggalkan ku. Aku mengepal tangan ku kesal. Aku sudah memakai longdres berwarna pink dan sepatu berwarna putih masih dibelang pelayan?! "APA KATA MU BODOH! AKU INI BUKAN PELAYAN! DASAR RAMBUT PINK TAK BERGUNAA!" teriak ku yang menarik perhatian seisi studio. Dan dari sanalah aku dan dia mulai bersaing dengannya.

* * *

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Jangan khawatir." Kata Natsu sambil menujukan grinsnya. Aku mengabaikan wajah grinsnya itu. "Kau mencoba menjadi kuat lagi ya? Jangan..Aku membenci itu." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut ku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Natsu terlihat terkejut sekarang. Dia melihat kearah lapangan hijau yang membentang didepan kami. Angin pun menyapa kami lembut

"Jangan menahan perasaan mu, keluarkan saja…aku disini." Kata ku lalu tersenyum lembut padanya. Natsu menundukan kepalanya. Aku hanya melihat sekilas tetapi, wajahnya BLUSHING! Aku tergagap saat melihat wajah Natsu yang blushing dan menulari pipiku.

Kami terdiam dan tak memandang satu sama lain. "H-hey, apakah kau akan menjaga rahasia ku?" kata Natsu memecah keheningan. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Wajahnya tampak sedih. "Tentu saja." Jawab ku sambil tersenyum. Natsu menunjukan senyum kecil lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah ku.

"Sebenarnya, tadi ada yang menelfon.." bisik Natsu. Aku mengangkat alis ku. "Lalu kenapa wajah mu terlihat sangat kesal? Dan wajah Lisanna juga panic?" tanya ku mminta penjelasan. Natsu membiarkan pony-nya yang panjang menutupi matanya, sehingga aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

"Kali ini yang menelfon bukan untuk panggilan job..Tetapi dia ibuku." Kata Natsu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Aku tercengang kaget mendengarnya. "N-Natsu..T-tapi kan I-ibu mu s-sudah…." Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Meninggal.." Natsu menundukan kepalanya dalam. Dia terlihat sangat terluka. Natsu, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

Tadaima minna! maaf atas keterlambatannya ya :D

Kali ini aku buat full Lucy POV X3 hehehhehe, maaf kalau aneh XD

Naah looo..Natsu kenapa?! Bukannya Ibunya sudah meninggal?! O.o

Apa Ibunya seorang Zombie?! Author bagaimana ini?! (loh kan aku authornya) *plaak garing*

Semoga cerita ini gak garing yaa XD please review minna!


	7. My Dirty Little Secret

**= My Little Dirty Secret=**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro's -sensei Property X3**

**Warning: Miss typo, OOC, Trust and Hurt~**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Lucy masih memandang Natsu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Hey, Natsu!" teriak Lucy tetapi Natsu tak mengangkat wajahnya. Lucy memegang wajah Natsu lalu mengangkatnya perlahan agar dia bisa melihatnya. Lucy terdiam kaget, tanganya bergetar.

Lucy bisa melihat air mata disudut mata Natsu. Dia menangis. "N-Natsu…" bisik Lucy prihartin. Natsu menghapus air matanya yang menggantung itu, lalu jatuh duduk menyandar ke pagar pembatas. Dia menyembunykan wajahnya di lenganannya yang membentuk bantal dan bertumpu pada kakinya. Lucy duduk disamping Natsu. Tak melepaskan pandangannya.

"Maaf, kau jadi melihat ku seperti ini! Sial..hahahah! Aku ini lemah banget ya! Cengeng lagi! Dasar bodoh!" kata Natsu sambil mengomeli dirinya sendiri. "Tidak, aku tak sependapat! Maksud ku aku sependapat kalau kau bodoh. Tetapi kau tidak lemah atau cengeng kok." kata Lucy dengan suara yang tenang. Natsu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. " Lucy duduk bersandar disamping Natsu.

"Menangis itu manusiawi lagi. Tak peduli kau laki-laki atau perempuan, tak peduli jika kau orang kuat atau lemah, dan tak peduli juga apa kau punya kedudukan tinggi atau tidak. Semua manusia, pasti pernah menangis. Yang berbeda adalah, alsannya." Jelas Lucy sambil menoleh kearah Natsu. Tatapan Lucy sangat lembut, membuat Natsu merasa tenang. "Kau mau menceritakannya pada ku?" tanya Lucy lembut. Natsu terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan." Kata Lucy sambil melihat kearah langit.

"Sebenarnya, ibuku masih hidup." Kata Natsu dengan nafas yang berat. Dia melihat kearah awan yang mengumpal dilangit. "Aku hanya menganggapnya sudah tiada..itu semua karena rasa benci ini." Jelas Natsu. Lucy hanya diam mendengarkan Natsu. 'Aku tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki masalah dalam hubungan di keluarganya..' pikir Lucy tetapi dia tak memberikan kometar langsung pada Natsu.

"Hari itu, aku..maksudku huh!" Natsu menghela nafasnya. Bingung untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku benar-benar membencinya. Dia lebih memilih urusan perkerjaanya dari pada aku atau adik ku. Padahal saat itu adik ku sedang sakit." Jelas Natsu.

Lucy mencoba mengingat wajah adik Natsu. Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut biru panjang, matanya berwarna coklat, dia sangat manis dan lembut sangat berbeda dari Natsu yang selebor. "Namanya, Wendy ya?" kata Lucy. Natsu hanya mengangguk. "Sekarang dia tinggal dengan ibuku di inggris. Cih! Dasar anak bodoh, sudah di telantarkan malah tetep aja mau ikut dengannya." Lucy bisa melihat wajah Natsu terlihat marah.

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau ibumu menelantarkan kalian?" tanya Lucy. "Karena diamalah pergi ke Inggris saat Wendy sedang demam tinggi! Ayah ku entah terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaanya yang tak akan pernah ku mengerti!"

Lucy kaget mendengar amarah Natsu yang begitu meledak-ledak. "Ayah ku memang selalu sibuk dan jarang dirumah. Harapan kami satu-satunya malah pergi ke Inggris. Dan 3 bulan setelah itu dengan santainya dia mengirimkan tiket penebrangan ke Inggris dengan POS!" Natsu memukul lantai dengan sangat keras. Tangannya yang mengepal bergetar tak karuan karena kemarahan dan kesedihannya yang tak terbendung. Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu yang bergetar itu. Tangannya yang bergetar itu lama-kelamaan mulai tenang.

"Aku merobek tiket yang ditunjukan untuk ku. Lalu aku lari dari rumah. Awalnya aku ingin mengajak Wendy tetapi dia malah memilih untuk pergi ke Inggris. Setelah itu aku mulai tinggal di sebuah kost kecil sampai Lisanna dan Mira membawa ku untuk casting. Kau taukan kalau Lisanna adiknya Mira? Sebenarnya keluarga kami itu sepupuan." Lucy terdiam mendengarnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan seorang anak berumur 10 tahun tinggal dan memenuhi kehidupannya sendiri.

"Dan sampai aku bertemu dengan mu dihari syuting itu. Maaf kalau ucapan ku waktu itu menyakitimu. Aku hanya mencoba berteman." Lucy tertawa kecil. "Cara mu aneh tahu! Hehehehhe.." Natsu mulai menunjukan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. Lalu Natsu menghela nafas panjang. "Dan dia tadi menelfon bertanya apakah aku ingin menemuinya? Dan aku langsung menutup telfon itu." Wajah Lucy kembali serius.

"Kau masih sangat membencinya ya?" tanya Lucy. Natsu menunduka kepalanya. "Masih sulit untuk memaafkannya. Walaupun masalah kecil, aku tetap merasa itu bukan hal kecil sama-sekali." Lucy tersenyum lembut.

"Kau, harus meminta maaf padanya segera. Sebelum semua terlambat. Atau kau akan menyesal seperti..Aku.." bisik Lucy. Natsu terlihat bingung. Lalu Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu. "Ingin mendengar cerita ku?" tanya-nya. Natsu mengangguk. "Tetapi, kau harus berjanji..Menjaganya dengan nyawa mu kalau perlu, jangan beritahu siapapun. Bahkan kalau bisa bayangan mupun tak tahu." Kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil. "Luce, memang bayangan bisa mendengar?" tanya Natsu polos.

Lucy menghela nafasnya. "Itu ungkapan! Baiklah,..Sebenarnya ada rahasia gelap yang baru aku ketahui sebelum ibuku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya." Lucy menatap langit dengan wajah yang teduh. "Saat itu, aku dan ibuku sedang ada masalah. Hanya karena perbedaan pendapat kami bertengkar itu hal yang paling aku sesali."

Wajah Lucy berubah dan menunjukan kesedihan. "Aku lari dari rumah, tetapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Dan saat aku pulang, bisa kah kau bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat ibuku terbaring lemas ditempat tidur. Ya, Layla Heartfillia mengidap gagal jantung." Mata Natsu menujukan ketidak percayaan. Lucy sangat tertutup pada semua orang disekitarnya. Wajahnya yang cerah selalu menutupi kesedihannya.

"Aku masih ingat saat itu aku langsung duduk disamping tempat tidur ibuku. Menggenggam tangannya yang lembut itu. Dia tersenyum padaku." Lucy memejamkan matanya. "Suaranya lemas namun terdengar lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.." bisik Lucy.

**(a/n: Italic, perkataan Layla)**

* * *

_"Lucy, maaf karena aku berteriak padamu..Aku hanya tak mau kau celaka dan salah mengambil keputusan. Lucy aku ingin bercerita tentang rahasia ku dan alasan kenapa aku tak membolehkan mu keluar larut malam. Sebenarnya sebelum aku bertemu dengan ayahmu. Aku berkerja di night club. Kau tau itu apa kan? Ya, sangat memalukan. Aku tahu, tetapi aku memerlukannya untuk memenuhi kehidupanku. Orang tua ku meninggalkan segudang hutang ditangan seorang anak kecil berumur 14 tahun. _

_Bisa kau bayangka..hehehhehe…Aku tak akan menyalahkan mu kalau kau membenciku karena hal itu. Aku menerimanya. Tetapi saat aku berumur 21 tahun. Ayah mu bertemu dengan ku di seberang jalan. Mata ayah mu sangat lembut. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan yang pertama. 3 bulan dia mencoba menyelidiki ku, mengenal ku, dan mengajak ku keluar. Dia tak penah menyentuh ku. Aku sangat kagum padanya. Sampai suatu hari, dia mengajak ku menikah._

_**'**Layla, menikahlah dengan ku. Aku tak peduli asal susul mu! Aku mencintai mu dan hanay itu yang penting..Aku akan membahagia kan mu..Mau kah kau menjadi istri ku?**'** tanyanya pada wanita rendah seperti ku. Aku menangis dan memeluknya erat._

_ Lalu kami menikah. Walau keluarga ayah mu banyak menetang kami. Kami tetap bertahan, sampai kami memiliki malaikat kecil yang merubah segalanya. Dia kami beri nama Lucy Heartfillia. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu Lucy. Aku tak ingin kau melewati jalan gelap seperti yang kulewati. Aku tak ingin kau mengalami hal pedih itu. Karena aku menyayangi mu. Tak peduli seberapa besar kau membenci ku. Aku tetap akan dan selalu mencintai mu dengan sepenuh hati ku._

_**You are my whole life…**_

* * *

Lucy menangis tak bisa menahan air matanya. "A-aku masih bisa mengingat itu semua dengan jelas. Aku malah hanya diam dan menangis saat itu. B-bahkan saat dia sedang sekarat didepan mataku aku tak bisa bilang betapa aku mencintainya, aku belum berterimakasih padanya, d-dan aku belum sempat meminta maaf..ikh! Aku tak membencinya..Ikh..Mama.." Suaranya sangat parau. Nafasnya tak karuan. Natsu terdiam dia merasa terpukul. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau Lucy melewati saat yang berat.

Lucy mencoba menghapus air matanya tetapi air matanya tetap mengalir deras. Dia mulai sulit bernafas. Natsu menarik tangan Lucy lalu memeluk Lucy erat. "Menangis lah Lucy…Aku disni.." bisik Natsu lembut ditelinga Lucy. Lucy meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Natsu. Dia merasa..hangat…

* * *

Yeaah! Double chapter X3 ini untuk mengantikan cerita ku minggu lalu..maaf XDD

huah! Bisa menyelesaikan 2 chp dalam 1 hari! YEY! *plaak*

Bagaimana minna? semoga tak mengecewakan yaa~ Please review~


	8. Kiss you :

**_Kiss you_**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima property! I Own Nothing~ X3**

**Warning: Gajeness, OOC, Miss typo XD**

**Enjoy Minna~**

* * *

***Lucy POV***

Aku menangis dalam pelukan Natsu yang terasa sangat hangat. Entah kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti. Seakan-akan masih tak siap melepas pelukannya. Tiba-tiba, Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut lalu mengangkat wajah ku untuk menatap mana Onyx nya._ 'Hanya perasaan ku atau matanya terlihat sangat indah dari dekat'_ bisik ku dalam hati.

"Berhentilah menangis Blondie, baju ku basah nih.." katanya dengan nada meledek. Walaupun begitu, itu membuatku mengeluarkan tawa kecil lalu memukulnya pelan. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu menghapus air mata ku dengan ibu jarinya. Tangannya yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Aku merasakan detak jantung ku mulai tak karuan.

Mata onyx nya mengunci mataku. Seakan-akan aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan tatapan ku darinya. Wajahnya mendekat hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di pipiku. Aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas, namun aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya terdiam terpaku disana. Perlahan-lahan memejamkan mataku. Badan ku terasa lemas tetapi tangannya menggenggam ku kuat.

Kami sangat dekat sehingga aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DAIJOUBU ORE GA NANMAN KAI MO SAKENDE YARU (Opening FT 3 by Funkist – FT)

Natsu spontan mendorong ku karena terkejut oleh suara ponselnya sendiri. Saat Natsu melepas ku, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas normal. Jantungku berdetak tak kencang dan cepat. Wajahku juga panas sekali. Aku mengangkat kepala ku dan melihat kearah Natsu. Dia terlihat sedang menggerogoh kantong celananya dan meraih ponsel lipat berwarna silver dan menaruhnya di telingannya.

"M-Moshi moshi…Ya? ehm..baiklah, aku akan segera turun." Natsu mengangguk pelan lalu mematikan poselnya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya telah berubah warna menjadi warna merah padam. Aku memalingkan wajahku saat ingat kejadian tadi. Aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku semakin panas saja.

Natsu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya lalu dia berdiri. "H-hey, tadi Lisanna menelfon ku. Katanya mereka mencari kita. S-sebaiknya kita kebawah kan?" katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu ku berdiri. Aku meraih tangannya dan kembali bertumpu dikakiku. Aku melihat dia jalan duluan. Aku menarik nafasku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. "Ano, Natsu.."

"Luce..ehm, sebaiknya kita lupakan yang tadi ya…maksud ku, maaf karena tadi aku terbawa suasana..Dan kita jangan biarkan Gray tau. Kita anggap tak terjadi apa-apa saja, ya?" katanya memotong perkataanku. Aku kaget pada awalnya. Lalu aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Mengelus lengan kiri ku, lalu mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sakit saat Natsu bilang seperti itu. Seakan aku tak mau melupakannya.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Natsu dan Lucy turun menuju studio tempat mereka syuting. Lalu Natsu meninggalkan Lucy saat dia melihat Aries mendekat. "Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aries saat melihat wajah Lucy yang terlihat murung. Lalu Lucy tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja kok.." jawab Lucy .

"Hey, kenapa kalian santai-santai? Kita ketinggalan jadwal loh! Ayo cepat bersiap!" kata Mira memerintakan semua kru dan pemain untuk bersiap diposisi._ 'Anggap tidak ada apa-apa bagaimana? Semudah itu si bodoh itu berbicara saat hampir mencium pacar sahabatnya sendiri?'_ pikir Lucy kesal sambil berdiri dibelakang kamera yang sedang merekam adegan Erza dan Levy.

_'Tapi..kenapa tadi aku tidak berontak ya?'_ Lucy terdiam lalu dia teringat kejadian tadi dan semburat merah kembali muncul diwajahnya yang imut itu.

Dari jauh, Natsu memperhatikan Lucy dengan wajah yang agak blushing. "Jadi…Tadi kalian melakukan apa?" tanya Lisanna tiba-tiba membuat actor berambut salmon itu meloncat karena kaget. "L-Lisanna!" kata Natsu hampir berteriak karena kaget.

Lalu wajahnya mulai agak memerah dan dia membuang mukanya. "Eh?! A-apa maksud mu? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok." Bantah Natsu sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Tetapi, Lisanna bisa melihat wajah Natsu yang sudah semerah rambut Erza.

Lisanna mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa. "Hahahahah! Natsu sudah lama kau tak seperti ini! Hahahha..wajah mu! Hahahha" Lisanna tertawa lepas sambil memegang perutnya. "Diam kau! Tidak lucu tau!" kata Natsu sambil menjitak Lisanna yang lebih pendek darinya. "Au! Sakittt! Dasar! Huh!"Lisanna memegang kepalanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

* * *

**_TIME SKIP_**

**"**Gray…ayolah! Angkat!" bisik Lucy pada ponselnya. _'Aries sudah pergi dengan Loke. Erza sedang acara dan Levy-chan ada kencan dengan Gajeel. Apa kau pulang sendiri saja ya?'_ Pikir Lucy sambil menghela nafasnya. Lucy memperhatikan lagi poselnya dan berharap menerima pesan atau jawaban dari Gray yang menghilang sejak tadi siang. Lucy menatap langit yang mulai gelap lalu menghela nafasnya._ 'Ya, sebaiknya..Aku pulang saja..'_ Pikirnya sampai..

"Luce?" Lucy menoleh kearah suara itu dan melihat Natsu yang memegang helm berwarna hitam pekat. "N-natsu? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Lucy sambil memutar badan sepenuhnya menghadap Natsu. Natsu menunjukan grins khasnya itu. "Baru mau kok. Kau sendiri?" Lucy hanya tersenyum pasi. "Ini baru mau kok." Natsu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ehm..maaf.." Lucy mengangkat alisnya dan melihat wajah Natsu yang memiliki semburat merah. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Jangan kau pikirkan, lagi pula aku juga salah kok." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Arigatou ne~ eh, Lucy..Tunggu sebentar ya!" kata Natsu sambil berlari kearah parkiran. Tak lama setelah itu terlihat motor ninja berwarna hitam dan Natsu duduk diatas mengendarainya lengkap memakai jaket hitam dan celana jeans, juga spatu kets warna putih. Tak lupa syal putihnya yang melingkar dilehernya dan dia memakai helm berwarna hitam.

Dia membuka visor helm nya lalu tersenyum pada Lucy. "Ayo naik..Biar aku antar." Katanya dengan grins khasnya. Lucy terdiam terpaku melihat kearah Natsu yang tampak…Keren. "Luce~" goda Natsu saat dia menyadari Lucy melamun. Natsu mulai kesal lalu dia menekan klakson motornya dan membuat Lucy terhentak dari dunia mimpinya.

"Natsu!" kata Lucy dengan wajah kesal saat dia melihat Natsu tertawa. "Wajah mu hahahha! Kau sangat lucu Luce! Hahahahha!" Lucy melipat tangannya sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Huh! Dasar menyebalkan! Sudah aku mau pulang sendiri saja!" katanya sambil mulai berjalan menjauh dari motor Natsu. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Hahahhaa, maaf maaf. Ayo biar aku antar. Ini sudah malam." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Lucy. Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu tak yakin.

"Aman kok! Jangan khawatir. Nih pakai helm ini." Kata Natsu sambil memberika helm berwarna silver kepada Lucy. "Tunggu, bukannya kau punya motion sickness ya?" tanya Lucy curiga sambil memakai helm silver itu dikepalanya. "Kau tau dari mana?" tanya Natsu sambil menahan berat motor saat Lucy menaikinya.

"Ehm, dari majalah. Memangnya itu benar?" Natsu mengangguk. "Yap! Tapi aku sudah minum obat kok. Tenang saja. Pegangan ya!" Natsu mulai meng-gas motornya kecang dan membuat Lucy menjerit. "Kyaa! Natsu! Awas! I-itu! kyaaa!" kata Lucy panic saat Natsu melewati beberapa pengendara lain dijalan dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Natsu hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan malah menambah kecepatanya.

_'Ikh! Mati aku mati! Kami-sama! Aku belum nikah! Jangan ambil dulu nyawa ku!'_ pikir Lucy tak karuan sambil memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar tangan Lucy telah melingkar dipinggang Natsu dan memegangnya dengan erat.

"L-Luce.." bisik Natsu. "I-iya?" tanya Lucy masih memejamkan matanya. "Kita sudah sampai.." Lucy membuka matanya perlahan lalu melihat sekeliling dan menyadari kalau mereka telah berhenti didepan rumahnya. "EH? I-iya ya.." kata Lucy agak malu lalu melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang blushing. "Terimakasih Natsu.." kata Lucy sambil tersenyum lalu membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Hey, Luce.." panggil Natsu sekali lagi sambil membuka helmnya. Lucy menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Sini dulu..Kau lupa sesuatu." Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum. Lucy berjalan mendekati Natsu dengan wajah bingung. Natsu menarik tangan Lucy sehingga wajah mereka hampir bertemu.

Lucy menahan nafasnya saat merasakan panas nafas Natsu dipipinya. _'T-tidak..Aku harus melawan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa.'_ Pikir Lucy sambil memejamkan matanya. Wajah Lucy mulai menunujukan semburat merah yang entah sudah berapa kali muncul hari ini. "Helm nya belum kau lepas, weirdo." Bisik Natsu membuat Lucy tercengang. Lucy membuka matanya dan melihat Natsu dengan wajah yang bingung.

Lucy kembali berdiri dikakinya seperti orang bodoh. "Helm-Belum-Kau-Lepas!" kata Natsu sambil mengejanya. Lucy mengepal tangannya kesal sambil menarik nafas dalam.

***bleetaak***

Lucy membanting pintu rumah dan meninggalkan Natsu dengan kepala yang benjol dan wajah yang memerah (?)

* * *

**(Flash back)**

Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu dengan keras. "AW! UNTUK APA ITU!?" tanya Natsu kesal sambil memegang kepalanya. "KARENA KAU MENYEBALKAN BODOH!" balas Lucy tak kalah kesal. "HEY! AKU HANYA-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kata-kata Natsu terpotong saat dia merasakan bibir Lucy mengecup pipinya. Dia terpaku disana. "Arigatou..Natsu.." bisik Lucy lalu dia berlari kearah rumahnya. Natsu mengedipkan matanya berulangkali dan dia menoleh kearah rumah Lucy tetapi pintunya sudah tertutup.

* * *

**_End Flash Back_**

Saat Natsu mulai menancap gasnya pulang. Seseorang bersembunyi dibalik pagar yang berjarak 3 rumah dari rumah Lucy. Dia tersenyum licik. "Sepertinya, ini akan berhasil.." bisiknya sambil tesenyum.

* * *

**Ya ampun aku kehabisan Ide -_- *cari ide dikolong meja* Aku harap ini gak mengecewakan ya~**

**Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan Minna-san! Semoga dihari kemerdekaan ini Indonesia makin maju ya *amin***

**Owh iya, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin minna-san, dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya :D**

**Ne~ Minna, kalau ada saran atau kritikan silahkan ya...Aku gak marah kok malah berterimakasih banget...**

**Mohon reviewnya! *bows* :D**


	9. Will you teach me?

**Will you teach me?**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima Property**

**Warning: Gajenees, Miss Typo, Little crush**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Esoknya, Lucy masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Matanya yang masih terpejam tak menunjukan akan bangun sebentar lagi. "Lucy, ayolah..Masa aku harus membangunkan mu terus?" kata Aries yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di kamar Lucy. "Aku ngantuk, Aries~" kata Lucy sambil menarik selimut ke kepalanya. "Kau harus bangun sekarang! Natsu menjemput mu tuh." Kata Aries sambil melipat tangannya. Mendengar nama yang tak asing itu, Lucy langsung loncat terduduk menatap Aries tak percaya. "N-Natsu?!"

Aries terdiam sejenak. "Hahahahahah! L-Lucy! Hahahahahaha, aku tak percaya itu berkerja..maaf maaf, aku bercanda…" kata Aries tiba-tiba sambil tertawa geli dan memegangi perutnya. Lucy terdiam. "Eh? Huah! KAU BOHONG YA?!" Teriak Lucy sambil melempar bantal kearah Aries tetapi berhasil ditangkap olehnya.

"Maaf Lucy, tapi lihat sisi baiknya…kau bangun kan? hahhahaha…ayo mandi terus kita jalan, ya?" kata Aries sambil melempar handuk Lucy ke wajahnya. "Ugh…kau menyebalkan!" teriak Lucy kesal sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya. Setelah mandi, Lucy mengambil tang top berwarna pink dan juga kaus lengan panjang putih dengan bentuk kerah V. Dia memakai rok putih dan juga sepatu boots coklat favorite nya.

"Ehm, boleh juga style mu Lucy." Kata Aries sambil menaruh roti isi selai strawberry didepan Lucy. "Terimakasih~" kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi malam kau pulang sama siapa?" tanya Aries tiba-tiba. Lucy menelan potongan roti yang ada dimulutnya lalu tersenyum. "Natsu. Habisnya kami tak sengaja bertemu dan dia menawarkan jasa ojeknya. Yaudah…" Kata Lucy sambil kembali melahap rotinya. Aries tersenyum jahil. "Kau bayar pakai ciuman di pipi ya?" Lucy menganguk lalu kembali melahap rotinya sampai…

"EEH! K-kau t-tau dari mana?!" tanya Lucy saat sadar apa yang baru saja Aries katakan. Senyum jahil mulai muncul di wajahnya yang manis itu. "Dari benda yang disebut, J-E-N-D-E-L-A" ejanya membuat wajah semburat merah muncul dipipi Lucy.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"K-kau salah liat! I-itu aku cuma mau balikin helm nya dia aja kok. Gak ada yang gitu-gituan!" Kataku mencoba membela diri. Aries tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Aku serius!" Aries melihat kearah ku lalu menjulurkan lidahnya._ 'Ugh! Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus dia yang liat sih!'_ pikirku sambil melempar tubuhku diranjang dan mengambil ponsel yang terletak dia samping meja. Aku sebenarnya berharap ada pesan dari Gray, tetapi saat aku melihatnya, tak ada satupun balasan darinya. Aku menghela nafas ku lalu menutup ponsel dan memandang langit-langit kamarku. "Liburan musim panas hampir selesai ya…sebaiknya aku mulai mengerjakan resume ku." Pikirku sambil bangun dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran.

**=Time Skip=**

Karena jadwal syuting yang padat, aku terpaksa membawa tugasku ke lokasi syuting walau sebenarnya itu ide yang bagus sih. _'Aku bisa bertanya pada Lisanna tentang kimia dan Erza dalam Fisika…Ada bagusnya juga.'_ Pikirku sambil tertawa kecil. "Lisa-chan~" panggilku saat melihat Lisanna yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Lucy-chan? Sini! Sini!" katanya sambil menunjuk kursi disebelahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya-nya saat aku menghampirinya dengan membawa peralatan tulis dan juga buku pelajaran yang tebal-tebal. "Ano, ehm…Bisakah kau membantuku dengan pr kimia?" kataku setengah memohon. Lisanna melihat kearahku sebentar lalu memperhatikan buku cetakku dan mengambilnya. Dia membolak-balik halaman yang entah mengapa membuat hatiku jadi tegang melihatnya. "Mana yang tak kau mengerti? Biar senpai ajari." Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya. "YEY! Arigatou Lisa-senpai!" kataku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Yang campuran ini berbahaya kalau bertemu dengan benda yang mudah terbakar. Nah, ini ada jenis-jenisnya kan?" kata Lisanna sambil menunjuk tulisan dan lambang-lambang dibuku-ku. Aku menuliskan jawabanku dibuku tugas sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Lisanna. Tak perlu diragukan kalau dia menjadi sarjana sebelum aku.

"Okay, kau mengerti Lucy?" katanya sambil menutup buku saat aku sudah selesai mengerjakan resume kimia yang segunung. "Yap! Arigatou Lisanna…aku berhutang padamu untuk ini." Lisanna tertawa kecil."Kutunggu traktiran mu ,ya?" kata Lisanna sambil mebuat tanda peace dengan jarinya. "Ahahahahaha..pasti!" jawabku. "Lisanna, bisa bantu aku?" panggil Mira yang sedang memegang naskah ditangannya. "Baiklah nee-chan. Lucy, aku tinggal dulu ya.." Aku mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Lisanna yang sedang membicarakan design yang bagus dengan Mira.

"Dia itu multifungsi, jangan kaget kalau dia bisa apa saja.." kata suara yang berada tepat dibelakangku. Aku menghela nafasku saat mengenali suara yang berada dibelakangku. "Kau tak boleh begitu. Dia itu hebat dan namanya bukan multi-fungsi, tapi multi-talents." Jelas ku pada Natsu yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelahku dengan wajah yang masih tampak bingung. "Ya, intinya sama aja lah.." katanya santai sambil membolak-balik naskah. "Bagaimana PR mu? Sudah selesai?" tanyaku sekalian mengingatkannya.

Natsu menoleh kearah ku lalu kembali memperhatikan naskah yang berada ditangannya. "Nope, aku gak ngerti materi mereka." Jawabnya santai. Aku hanya ber-sweatdrop saat mendengar jawaban singkatnya. "Kau mau mebantuku?" tanya-nya tiba-tiba. Aku moleh kearahnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Maksud mu?" Natsu menutup lembar naskah lalu melihat kearahku dengan grin khasnya itu. "Kau kerjain PR ku ya!" katanya santai.

Reflex aku menjitaknya keras. "Aduh! SAKIIT~!" keluhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Rasakan! Dimana-mana orang tuh minta bantuin jelasin atau ajarin! Ini malah disuruh kerjain! Huh!" omelku padanya. "Ya, siapa tahu aja kau mau. Kalau begitu, apa kau mau mengajariku?" Aku tersentak kaget saat dia mengajukan pertanyaan ini. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan bertatapan dengan wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat…serius.

"Kurasa kau bisa menjadi guru yang baik…mau ya?" Dia menujukan grins-nya. Aku tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, memangnya materi apa?" Natsu menaruh tangannya dikepalanya mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Ehm..kalau gak salah, Bahasa deh.." kata Natsu masih dengan pose berfikirnya. _'Kebetulan, aku bisa materi itu!'_ pikirku dengan senyum kecil. "Okay, aku bantu ya!"

"Yey! Thanks Lucee!" katanya sambil merangkulku. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa pipiku memanas tiap kali dekat dengannya._ 'T-tidak! Ini Cuma perasaan aja! Iya! Pasti!'_ Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku. Aku tak boleh suka sama sibodoh ini!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Lisanna! Aku duluan ya..ada tugas nih!" teriak Natsu dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Lisanna. "Okay! Aku akan pulang telat!" Natsu menangguk dari jauh lalu melaju dengan motornya bersama Lucy yang sudah duduk manis dibelakangnya. "Kau sudah gak takut lagi?" tanya Natsu saat dia berhenti di lampu merah. "Bukannya takut, tapi ngeri..dan ya, udah biasa aja kok." Kata Lucy dengan percaya diri.

_ 'Kami-sama, jangan biarkan aku mati disini!'_ doa Lucy dalam hatinya. Dia berpegangan pada Natsu dengan erat sambil menutup matanya. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana dengan halaman yang luas. "Okay, kau bisa turun disini. AKu mau masukin motor dulu ya." kata Natsu sambil memasukan motornya kedalam garasi._ 'Lumayan besar juga rumahnya.'_ Pikir Lucy sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Okay! Mana yang tak kau mengerti?" tanya Lucy saat mereka sudah duduk rapih di ruang belajar dan di kelilingi berbagai buku dan juga kamus. "Yang ini,ini, sama yang ini." Kata Natsu sambil membuka beberapa bab yang dia tak mengerti. Lucy mengambil buku yang berada ditangan Natsu lalu mulai membacanya, sampai dia menyadari kalau Natsu memakai kaca mata dengan frame tipis.

"Kau pakai kaca mata?" tanya Lucy saat memperhatikan Natsu. Natsu hanya mengangguk lalu membuka buku tulisnya._ 'Dia...terlihat keren juga dengan kaca mata.'_ Wajah Lucy agak memerah lalu perhatiannya kembali tertuju kearah buku yang berada didepannya.

"Ikuti aku ya! Wa-Ta-Shi.." eja Lucy sambil menunjukan mimic yang benar. Dia terlihat imut saat mengatakannya. Natsu terlihat bingung lalu menaikan alisnya. "Ayolaah! Ini mudah… Wa-Ta-Shi" ulang Lucy sambil tersenyum. "Wha-a- shit?" ulang Natsu dan berhasil mendapatkan jitakan dari Lucy.

* * *

_**(3 Jam kemudian)**_

"YATTA! Akhirnyaa!" kata Natsu senang sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Selesai juga.." bisik Lucy sambil bersandar di sofa. "Arigato Luce..kau yang terbaik!" Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aye! Sama-sama.." Saat Natsu merapihkan bukunya, Lucy melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi rak buku. "Ehm, boleh aku lihat-lihat?" tanya-nya. "Tentu.."

Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menelusuri rak buku yang berjejer. Dia melihat banyak buku pelajaran, penemuan ilmiah, komik, novel, dan juga beberapa album foto._ 'Ternyata isinya normal ya..aku berharap menemukan ekspedisi alien disini.'_ Katanya dalam hati. Perhatiannya tertuju pada satu buku yang terlihat beda dari yang lain. Lucy mengambil buku itu lalu membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah diary yang dilengkapi foto.

"Hey, jangan baca buku itu." Kata suara dibelakang Lucy yang membuatnya tersentak kaget. "M-maaf, aku tak bermak-Benda apa itu?" tanya Lucy bingung saat melihat Natsu masih dengan kaca matanya mengelus-ngelus benda biru yang dia gendong ditangannya. "Kucing." Jawab Natsu singkat.

Benda biru itu bergerak lalu melompat dari tangan Natsu. Bentuknya memang seperti kucing, dan itu memang itu kucing. Dia berjalan ke kaki Lucy lalu menggeram manja. "Lucunya…siapa namanya?" tanya Lucy sambil mengangkat kucing biru itu."Namanya Happy. Jangan tanya kenapa warnanya seperti itu." Kata Natsu memotong Lucy yang sudah menganga.

"Kau bisa baca pikiran ku ya?" Natsu tertawa kecil. "Semua orang juga melontarkan pertanyaan itu saat melihatnya. Sepertinya kau akrab dengannya." Lucy tersenyum. "Aku memang suka binantang, tetapi aku kurang begitu dengan kucing. Aku lebih suka doggy." Jawab Lucy sambil menaruh Happy dilantai.

Natsu memandang jam dinding, "kita makan yuk! Aku traktir sebagai ganti karena kau mengajariku!" Lucy tersenyum jahil. "Boleh, tapi makan di restoran yaa." Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Eh! Kau matre juga ya?" Lucy tertawa kecil lalu mengambil tas putihnya yang berada di sofa.

"Kita ke taman E.R.A aja, disana ada makanan yang enak." Kata Lucy saat mereka keluar dari rumah. "Gak jadi ke restoran nih?" tanya Natsu dengan anda menggoda. Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Gak jadi, takut kau gak bisa bayar, kan repot nanti." Natsu menjitak pelan kepala Lucy lalu berlari ke garasi untuk mengambil motornya._ 'Taman E.R.A…aku dan Gray sering makan disitu dan itu menjadi tempat favorite ku sekarang. Bagaimana dengan mu, Gray?'_ pikir Lucy sambil memejamkan matanya lalu dia menghela nafasnya.

* * *

**(E.R.A PARK)**

Taman terlihat indah dengan lampu-lampu hias yang berada dipinggir jalan ataupun yang menggantung dipohon. Ditengah taman terletak kolam angsa yang lumayan besar dengan air mancur ditengahnya. Di pinggir taman juga terdapat café-café yang lumayan popular. "Wah…kangen juga sama tempat ini." Kata Lucy saat dia turun dari motor. "Memangnya kau sudah berapa tahun gak kesini? Kau terdengar seperti nenek tua,..hahahahhaha" ledek Natsu sambil tertawa kecil. Lucy menyentil dahi Natsu lumayan keras. "S-sakit.." rintih Natsu sambil memegangi dahinya. "RASAKAN! Huh!"

* * *

Sesudah berkeliling mencari tempat makan yang enak, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu meja dekat kolam. Tak lama setelah itu dari datang seorang pelayan wanita dengan membewa note kecil, pulpen, dan juga 2 menu makanan dan minuman.

"Selamat sore, dan selamat datang di café kami. Silahkan ini menunya.." sapa seorang pelayan dengan rambut hitam yang di bando. Pelayan itu memiliki mata berwana coklat dan terlihat ramah. Dia memberikan Lucy dan Natsu masing-masing menu. "Ehm, aku chicken steak well done dan lemon tea ya, Asuka." Kata Natsu sambil memberikan menu pada pelayan yang memiliki tag name 'Asuka'. "Yasudah, aku pesan yang sama saja." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum. Asuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Jadi, 2 chicken steak well done dan 2 lemon. Bagaimana dengan Special Music?" tanya-nya lagi dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Special music?" Asuka tersenyum lebut. "Iya, untuk membuat kencan kalian lebih menyenangkan.." Kata-kata Asuka membuat Lucy dan Natsu terdiam mematung. "Kalian sedang kencan kan?" tanya Asuka dengan wajah khawatir saat melihat Natsu dan Lucy membuang muka mereka dengan wajah yang blushing. _'Ettou..aku salah ya?_' pikirnya dalam hati.

* * *

Ara-ara~ mereka kawaiii ya~ Tapi sayangLucy masih belum melupakan Gray...Haduh Gray, kamu dimana?!

Mau tau Gray dimana? tunggu next chappy X3 *dihajar*

Mohon review nya Minna-san :D

Arigatou~

* * *

**_Message for guest:_**

**_Ren: Hahahahaha..iya maaf atas keterlambatannya, aku senang kau suka :D_**

**_ : Arigato ne :D_**


	10. My Pure Heart

**My Pure Heart**

**Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima property**

**Warning: Miss typo, OOC, Gajeness**

**Enjoy~ X3**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Ahahahahahaha!" suara tawa Natsu memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka. Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dan melihat Natsu yang sedang menghapus air dimatanya. "Asuka, kau membuat ku tertawa! Hahahaha..ingatkan aku untuk memberikan kau tip ya..hahahahha!" Asuka tersenyum canggung, "j-jadi, kalian tidak sedang berkencan, ya?" tanya-nya lagi. Natsu tersenyum.

"Dia bukan pacar ku, tapi saingan ku, iya kan?" kata Natsu dengan grins diwajahnya. Lucy terdiam lalu tersenyum meledek. "Yap..kurang lebih begitu." Asuka membungkukan badannya. "Maaf atas kelancangan ku." Natsu hanya tersenyum. "Tak perlu formal seperti itu. Tapi, bisa aku minta gitar?" Asuka mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Natsu. "Gitar?" Lucy melihat kearah Natsu tidak percaya. "Baiklah, tambahan satu gitar ya.." kata Asuka lalu kembali kedalam café.

"T-tunggu! Sejak kapan kau bisa main gitar?" tanya Lucy penasaran. Natsu tersenyum jahil, "kenapa? Kau mulai tertarik dengan ketampanan ku ya?" Lucy menendang kaki Natsu dibawah meja. "AW! Bisakah kau berhenti menyakiti ku?!" Lucy menggembungkan pipinya. "Tidak, hanya saja… kau mengingatkan ku pada Gray." Tatapan mata Lucy mulai melembut.

"O-oy…" Lucy cepat-cepat menghapis air matanya yang mulai keluar dari mata brown honey-nya. "G-Gomen..Gomenasai..hahahah" Lucy memaksakan tawanya. Natsu terlihat bingung menghadapinya. Dia tak mungkin memeluk Lucy didepan banyak orang, dan dia juga akan mungkin diam saja. "L-Luce…" Lucy menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya._ 'Seberarti itukah Gray baginya?'_ pikir Natsu dengan mata yang terlihat simpati. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Nah, tapi aku yakin kau tak akan bisa bermain sebagus Gray."

"Jangan tersenyum!" Lucy melihat kearah Natsu dengan tatapan kaget. Natsu membuang mukanya, tak menatap mata Lucy. "Jangan tersenyum sehabis menangisinya!" Lalu mata onyx Natsu menoleh kearah mata brown honey milik Lucy. Dia mengunci tatapannya, "dan jangan tersenyum saat membicarakan kehebatannya didepan ku! Kau...membuat ku cemburu!" Lucy terperangah mendengar kata-kata Natsu. "A-apa..K-kau kenapa?" tanya Lucy gelagapan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Permisi, pesanan anda.." kata asuka sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka. _'Are? Aku mengngaggu ya?'_ pikir Asuka saat melihat wajah Natsu yang memilki semburat merah memandang kearah kolam angsa dan wajah Lucy yang masih terlihat bingung. "Arigato, Asuka." Kata Natsu tanpa melihat kearahnya. "Untuk gitarnya menyusul ya.." kata Asuka sebelum membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, terdapat taman bunga yang sangat cantik dengan semak-semak dan juga pohon yang indang, namun terlihat bercahaya karena lampu hias yang berwarna-warni. Seseorang sedang berdiri disana. Memperhatikan Natsu dan Lucy. Dia memakai jaket berwarna coklat , dengan dalaman berwarna hitam dan juga jeans panjang. Namun, wajahnya tak menunjukan wajah yang senang.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

Asuka membawa gitar berwara coklat. "Silahkan.." Natsu mengambil gitar itu dari tangan Asuka lalu menunjukan grinsnya. "Arigato ne, Asuka," kata Lucy sambil tersenyum kepadanya. "Ok!" Natsu membenarkan posisi gitarnya lalu mulai memetik kunci gitarnya. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah Natsu yang tatapannya sedang serius dengan gitarnya. "Natsu…" Natsu mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum pada Lucy. Dia mulai memetik gitarnya. "Aku membuat lagu ini…"

**(Here without You – 3 Doors Down - Belongs to the original owner, I own nothing)**

**_A hundred days have made me older_**  
**_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._**  
**_A thousand lies have made me colder_**

_**And I don't think I can look at this the same.**_

Natsu mulai memetik gitarnya yang menghasil kan sebuah melodi. Natsu mulai menyesuaikan ketukannya.

_**All the miles that separate**_  
**_Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_.**

Lucy tercengang mendengar alunan music Natsu. Tak hanya dia, tetapi seluruh pengunjung di café mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Natsu. Bahkan para pengunjung yang sedang lewat pun berhenti hanya untuk mendengarkannya.

_**I'm here without you baby**_  
_**But you're still on my lonely mind.**_  
_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.**_  
_**I'm here without you baby**_  
_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_  
_**And tonight, it's only you and me.**_

Natsu bernyanyi mengikuti alunan gitarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menikmatinya… Dia terlihat tenang…Lucy terdiam terpanah menghayati lagu Natsu, dan suaranya yang terdengar indah. Entah mengapa lagu itu seperti mencabik-cabik hatinya._ 'Natsu…'_

_**The miles just keep rollin'**_  
_**As the people leave their way to say hello**_  
_**I've heard this life is overrated**_  
_**But I hope that it gets better as we go.**_

Natsu kembali memetik gitarnya dan tersenyum kecil… Dia seperti berharap. Natsu memejamkan matanya, tenggelam dalam alunan lagunya.

_**I'm here without you baby**_  
_**But you're still on my lonely mind.**_  
_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.**_  
_**I'm here without you baby**_  
_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_  
_**And tonight, it's only you and me.**_

Bayangan dan perasaan Natsu seperti tergambarkan di dalam lagu itu. Tersirat kesedihan diwajah Natsu tetapi dia seperti menyembunyikannya._ 'Dia, selalu mencoba menjadi kuat..walau dia hancur didalamnya…'_ mata Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa lagu itu, menusuk hatinya.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go,**_  
_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love.**_  
_**And when the last one falls, when its all said and done.**_  
_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love.**_

Natsu bernyanyi sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengganti kunci digitarnya. Dia terus menumpahkan semua perasaannya dalam lagu itu. Semakin lama Lucy semakin jelas melihat perasaanya.

**_I'm here without you baby_**  
**_But you're still on my lonely mind._**  
**_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._**  
**_I'm here without you baby_**  
**_But you're still with me in my dreams_**  
**_And tonight, it's only you and me._**

Hingga bait terakhir dia terdiam sebentar lalu memetik gitarnya dengan nada closing. Lalu dia mulai membuka matanya. Senyumnya menampar Lucy. Kerumunan tepuk tangan mengitari mereka. Natsu terkejut awalnya, dia melihat sekeliling. Semua pengunjung menepuk tangan mereka untuk Natsu. Beberapa mengambil fotonya dan ada juga yang mem-video kannya. Natsu hanya berdiri lalu menunjukan grinsnya. Dia memandang Lucy lalu tersenyum lembut dan berbisik.

Walau suaranya tak terdengar tetapi Lucy bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Lucy tercengang. Air mata hangat mulai turun didipinya yang sudah memerah itu._ 'N-nande, Natsu? Nande?'_ Lucy mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dipikirannya.

_'Kenapa itu begitu…menyedihkan?'_ Lucy menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Natsu. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam pelukan itu. Natsu awalnya kaget dan hanya diam, tetapi dia mengembalikan pelukan Lucy yang hangat itu. _'Seperti kau akan pergi selamanya?'_ bisik Lucy dalam hatinya.

* * *

Seseorang yang mengawasi mereka mengangkat ponselnya. Dari matanya terlihat kesedihan. "Sampai kapan, kau akan menyiksa mereka? Membiarkan mereka merasakan sakit satu sama lain?" tanya pada orang ditelfon itu. Terdengar tawa dari seberang sana. "Sampai …saat yang tepat…" kata orang diseberang sana lalu memutuskan salurannya. "Dasar monster licik…" bisik orang itu sambil mengantongi ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku..Natsu, Lucy.." bisik Erza lalu dia berjalan keluar taman…meninggalkan mereka dalam kerumunan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Lagu itu, ku ciptakan untuk mu…Luce..'_

* * *

_ E-Erza! kok Erza?! wah, dia sedang berbicara sama siapa ya? pasti ada yang disembunyikan nih! . _

_Huah! Ternyata sudah 29 review! Arigato Minna-saaan~ X3_

_Ne~ aku dapat banyak masukan dari kalian, semoga kali ini gak mengecewakan ya :D_

_Mohon Reviewnya~ *bows*_


	11. Lovely Beach and Broken Heart

**Lovely Beach and Broken Heart **

**Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima Property**

**Warning: OOC, Miss Typo, Gajeness XD**

* * *

**=Lucy POV=**

"L-Lucy…" bisik Natsu lembut. Aku bisa merasakan suara tepuk tangan dan juga bisikan dan teriakan para pengunjung taman. Tetapi, aku tak melepaskan pelukan ku. "Luce…bisakah kau melepaskan ku? Aku tidak bisa nafas!" kata Natsu dengan nada isengnya. Spontan aku melepas pelukannya dan memukulnya pelan. "Dasar bodoh! Gak bisa baca situasi ya?" kataku kesal tetapi aku tertawa kecil. Natsu juga menunjukan grins-nya yang khas.

"Kyaa! Natsu-sama!" teriak para fans girl Natsu yang sedang memotretnya dengan ponsel mereka. Natsu melambai lalu tertawa kecil. "Kurasa, kita telah membawa kehebohan, ya?" bisiknya padaku. "Terlalu. Apa boleh buat, kita selalu menarik perhatian." Balasku dan dia tertawa._ 'Tawa itu..akankah aku bisa sering mendengarnya?'_ Aku memperhatikan wajahnya sesaat._ ' Eh! Lucy! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Sadaar!'_ Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku saat sadar apa yang baru saja kupikirkan. _'Kenapa aku berfikir begitu sih? Huh! Lucy bodoh…'_

* * *

**=Time Skip=**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa kami syuting tetapi hari ini kami akan syuting di…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"PANTAI!" teriak semua anggota kru, pemain serempak saat kami sampai dipantai Magnolia. Hamparan pasir putih terlihat bersinar dibawah matahari yang bersinar terik. Dan tidak ada orang lain disini kecuali para pemain, anggota kru, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan film ini. "Apa?! Kita menyewa pantai?!" kata Lisanna ternganga saat Mira menyampaikan berita tersebut. "Ya, aku bilang kepada para sponsor bahwa kita akan mengambil adegan dipantai dan mereka langsung bertindak liar dan menyewanya…apa boleh buat?" kata Mira santai sambil meminum jus lemonnya. Lisanna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Guah! Sudah lama aku tak kesini!" teriak Natsu girang yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengganti bajunya. Dia memakai celana berwarna hitam sampai lutut. "Aries! Aku ganti baju duluan ya…" senyumku pada Aries."Baiklah! Ayo semuanya bersiap! Ganti baju kalian hingga kalian merasa nyaman ya!" teriak Mira dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "AYE!" jawab semua serempak.

_ 'Ahahahaha! Bersama mereka memang selalu menyenangkan.'_ Aku mengganti baju ku dengan baju renang tanpa lengan yang sebenarnya tidak sampai perut ku sih, dan juga celana pendek. Aku mengikat rambutku dengan model pony tail. "Lucy! Ayo sini-sini!" panggil Aries yang sudah rapih dengan baju renang berwarna pink nya. Dia duduk dipasir putih sambil menulis-nulis diatasnya. "Apa yang kau tulis?" tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya. Aries tertawa kecil. "Entahlah…" jawabnya singkat. 'Lalu kenapa tadi dia manggil ya?' pikirku dengan sweat drop.

"Lucy! Sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu." Sapa seorang cameramen dari belakangku. Aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjuknya dan melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul. Ternyata para media dan juga para fans yang datang."Kyaaa! Natsu-sama!" teriak para fans girl yang tak asing lagi. Aku memperhatikan dari jauh dan sepertinya para media 'menyerang' Natsu dengan segudang pertanyaan._ 'Kurasa si bodoh itu perlu bantuan.'_ Aku bangkit dari duduk-ku dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Lucy! Itu Lucy!" teriak salah satu reporter saat melihat ku mendekat. "Lucy-sama!" Aku hanya melambai pada mereka. "Lucy-sama, apa benar kemarin kau dan Natsu berkencan?" Aku melihat kearah Natsu dan Natsu mengangkat pundaknya. "Tidak kok, kemarin itu dia hanya men-traktir ku." Natsu menghela nafasnya. "Kalian gak percaya banget…" kata Natsu dengan nada meledek. Entah kenapa para reporter tertawa.

"Tapi bukannya kau menyanyikan lagu untuk Lucy, Natsu?" tanya mereka lagi. Natsu hanya tersenyum. "Memangnya menyanyikan lagu untuk seorang teman tak boleh ya?" Aku melirik Natsu sekilas. _'Teman ya? entah kenapa aku jadi lega dia menganggapku teman..tepai ada perasaan hampa juga…'_ Aku menghela nafasku lalu tersenyum. "Hey, kalian! Waktunya syuting!" teriak Lisanna dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Maaf kami harus pergi..Jaa.." kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Natsu hanya menunjukan grinsnya lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil mengikutiku.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Semua anggota kru sudah memakai baju renang mereka, agar tak terlalu merasa panas saat dipantai. Suara pantai yang khas entah mengapa malah membuat mereka tenang, dan terik matahari pun bukan suatu halangan. Lucy membawa selimut untuk piknik sedangkan Natsu membawa payung dan juga keranjang makanan. Mereka membentangkan selimutnya dan juga menancapkan payung tak jauh dari selimut mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak ku kesini ya.." kata Lucy dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Bukan masalah, lagi pula, aku bosan kalau sendiri."Kata Nastu sambil membenarkan posisi payung. Lucy memandang ombak yang menerjang pantai dan tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa?" tanya Natsu yang sekarang sedang duduk disamping Lucy."Tidak.."

Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Natsu. "Aku hanya merasa senang." Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy erat. "Hey, kau tahu…sekarang kita sudah jalan setengah bulan?" Lucy mengangguk pelan. "Waktu terasa cepat…" bisik Lucy. Natsu bangun dari duduknya lalu menjulurkan tanganya. "Karena itu, kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya! Ayo, akan kubuat hari ini tak terlupakan!" Lucy tertawa kecil lalu meraih tangan Natsu._ 'Kami-sama, kumohon..hentikanlah waktu…untuk kami..'_ bisik Lucy dalam hatinya.

"Cut! Seperti biasa kalian menakjubkan!" Tawa Mira puas. "Natsu, kau benar-benar meningkat ya?" Natsu hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Natsu-sama!" Teriak para fans dibelakang kami. "Kau popular juga.." kata Lucy dengan nada meledek. "Ya , bagaimana tidak? Aku kan menawan." Jawabnya dengan wajah sok keren ala Playboy gadungan. Lucy melipat tangannya sambil membuang muka. "Aku menyesal bertanya!" Natsu tersenyum pasi.

"Maaf.." bisiknya. "Kemarin aku terbawa suasana…jadinya…ya," Lucy menutup mulut Natsu dengan jarinya, dan dia tersenyum. "Tak apa, lagi pula..aku suka kok lagunya." Natsu menundukan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan seburat merah yang sudah menggantung dipipinya.

"L-Lucy! N-Natsu! Bisa kalian kesini?" tanya Mira dengan wajah yang terlihat serius. Natsu dan Lucy saling tukar pandang lalu berjalan kearah Mira. "Ada apa Mira?" tanya Natsu penasaran. Mira menundukan kepalanya. "Tadi, manager Gray baru saja menelfon ku. Katanya..Gray berhenti dari film kita."

Natsu dan Lucy terdiam mendengarnya. "A-apa maksud mu, Mira? G-Gray keluar?" Mira hanya mengangguk. "Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Lucy masih dengan wajah tak percaya. Mira menggelengkan kepalanya. Lucy menggigit gigi bawahnya dan dia berlari menjauh. "Oy! Lucy!" teriak Natsu tetapi dia tak mempedulikannya. Natsu melihat kearah Mira lalu mengejar Lucy.

_'G-Gray..doko ni?'_ pikirnya sambil terus berlari tak jelas. "Lucy! Matte!" teriak Natsu sambil menarik tangan Lucy. "Lepas!" berontaknya tetapi Natsu masih menggenggamnya. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang?! Mencarinya?" Lucy menundukan kepalanya dan masih berontak dari genggaman Natsu. "Luce! Oy!" Lucy jatuh terduduk diatas pasir yang lembab karena terjangan ombak. Natsu menghela nafasnya. Lucy melipat kakinya dan memeluknya, dia tak melihat kearah Natsu sedikitpun.

Natsu duduk disamping Lucy sambil melihat kearah laut. Hening..hanya suara ombak laut dan suara para burung pelican yang terdengar. Para kru dan yang lain tak terlihat karena mereka berjalan terlalu jauh melewati batas tempat syuting. Suara tangis Lucy samar-samar terdengar. "Kau, khawatir padanya , kan? Jika iya..bukan hanya kau yang merasakannya,..." bisik Natsu. "Kami semua juga meraasakan hal yang sama. Si pervert itu, tidak biasanya dia berhenti dari perkerjaan tanpa alasan."

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya merah dan air mata masih mengalir. "Aku kenal dia. Dan dia pasti punya alasan sendiri. Kalau tidak, akan kuhajar dia!" Natsu tertawa kecil membayangkan dia memukul Gray. "Pasti menyanenangkan…" Tiba-tiba Lucy bersandar pada lengan Natsu yang membuat Natsu agak berlonjak kaget.

"Terimakasih…." Bisik Lucy pelan. Natsu menepuk kepala Lucy pelan lalu membiarkannya bersandar dipundaknya. "Hey, sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku yakin mereka sedang mencari kita." Tak ada jawaban dari Lucy. "Oy! Luce!" Tetapi tetap tak ada jawaban darinya. Natsu mengendus kesal karena merasa di cuekin. Natsu mlirik kearah pundaknya yang mulai terasa pegal dan mendapati Lucy yang tertidur disana. "Eh? O-Oy! L-lucee!" Natsu mencoba membangunkannya tetapi tak berhasil. "Yang benar saja…" Natsu melihat kearah Lucy yang tertidur lalu tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Lucy!" katanya sambil mengangkat Lucy bride style. _'Aku tak akan membiarkan mu menangis lagi..' _bisik Natsu dalam hatinya.

Dari jauh Erza mengamati mereka. Dia menghela nafasnya. "Aku benci perkerjaan ini." Dia membuka ponselnya dan memotret foto Natsu yang menggendong Lucy. "Maaf...aku terpaksa..." bisik Erza sambil menundukan kepalanya.

* * *

_Huah! 30 review...Yey! *girang* *plaak*_

_Arigatou atas reviewnya minna-san~ _

_Ne...gimana menurut kalian? aneh ya? mohon komentarnyaa *bows*_


	12. Is this the last time for us?

***Is this the last time for us?***

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima Property**

**Warning: OOC, Miss typo**

* * *

-Beach House-

"kyaa! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriak panic Lucy sambil menutup telinganya dengan wajah yang memerah. Aries menghela nafasnya sambil melihat Lucy dengan poker face. "Kenapa malah teriak? Kau harusnya senang atau merasa berterimakasih, bukannya malah teriak gak jelas!" Lucy menggeleng kepalanya lalu menatap Aries lekat. "T-tapi! M-ma-masalahnya! Arieess!" Aries melihat Lucy dengan sweat drop nya. "K-kau malu tapi mau ya?" wajah Lucy mulai bersemu merah lalu dia melempar Aries dengan bantal diranjangnya.

Dia luar dari rumah pantai yang mereka sewa, matahari mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga dan sudah turun rendah. Natsu memandang matahari itu dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Hey, kau terlihat bahagia sekali.." sapa Lisanna sambil duduk disamping Natsu.

"Yo, Lisanna…enggak kok, biasa aja…hanya, menikmati sesuatu yang mungkin tak bisa lagi kulihat." Kata Natsu dengan grinsnnya. Lisanna menghela nafasnya, "kau tak bisa terus-terusan lari, Natsu. Kau harus membuat keputusan mu." Natsu menoleh kearah Lisanna lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia tersenyum pada mentari yang mulai menghilang dan membuat sekitar menjadi gelap. "Ya, aku akan pergi." Lisanna mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Natsu dengan tatapan sedih. "Saat aku sudah berhasil membuatnya tersenyum…."

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

Pagi harinya, Mirajanne membawa notebook dan juga pena ditangnnya. Dengan Iphone yang menggantung ditelinganya, dia berjalan menuju taman kota. "Huah~ tak ada ruginya pergi keluar." Mira duduk didekat danau kecil yang berada ditaman. Ada bebek-bebek kecil yang sedang berenang dengan induknya.

Mira tersenyum lembut. "Indahnya…" Mira membuka note booknya dan mulai menulis semua ide yang berada dikepalanya. "M-mira?" sapa suara seorang laki-laki dibelakangnya. Mira menoleh kearah suara itu dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut panjang berwarna hijau. "F-freed!" Mira menatap laki-laki itu tak percaya. Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. "Sudah lama sekali ya? sedang apa kau?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengantongi tangannya didalam saku celanannya. "Biasa,..menulis naskah. Kau sendiri?" Freed duduk disamping Mira sambil memandang danau. "Entahlah…aku masih mencoba utuk move on…" Mira memandang danau lalu memejamkan matanya. "Maaf, aku… tidak bisa semudah itu melupakan kejadian itu...kau tau kan?" Free mengangguk pelan. "Maaf..."

* * *

#Time Skip#

"Natsu!" lambai Lucy dari seberang jalan. Dia memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan dalaman berwarna putih, dan juga rok biru pendek. Natsu yang berdiri diseberang jalan tersenyum pada Lucy. "Maaf lama, ya?" Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunjukan grinsnya. "Tidak kok! Santai saja…ayo pergi!" Natsu menjulurkan tangannya dan Lucy pun meraihnya dengan mantap. Hari ini, mereka akan kencan!

Mereka berkeliling didalam kota. Pergi menonton, makan siang, melihat-lihat pakaian dan toko-toko, dan juga ketaman. Mereka duduk dibangku taman sambil bercerita. Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Natsu, masih memegang tangannya. "Aku lupa! " kata Natsu tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kita foto yuk? Kenag-kenangan! Nanti kalau bisa kita cari foto box, ya?" Lucy terlihat bingung awalnya tetapi dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Natsu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Lucy lalu merangkulnya. Kepala Lucy agak bersandar ditubuh Natsu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Choki!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Saat ponsel Natsu berhasil mengambil gambar mereka,Lucy melihat kearah Natsu sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Bukannya tadi harusnya 'cheese' ya?" Natsu tertawa kecil sambil menjadikan foto tadi sebagai wallpapernya. "Ya, kita kan harus beda, iya kan?" Lucy tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. Natsu melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 4 sore. "Sudah se-sore ini?" Lucy menghela nafasnya lalu bersandar dipundak Natsu. "Saat kita bersenang-senang, waktu terasa singkat ya?" Natsu memerangkul tubuh Lucy lalu mendekatkan pada tubuhnya. "Ya, terlalu…"

"Arigatou, Natsu…" Natsu melirik kearah Lucy dengan wajah yang bingung. Lucy tersenyum. "Untuk segalanya…aku hanya merasa, tak akan sempat mengatakan ini lagi." Natsu mengecup kening Lucy dan tersenyum kecil. "Jangan bilang begitu…kau membuat ku takut!"

Lucy tersenyum, "kau lucu juga kalau mengkhawatirkan ku…hahahahahahaha!" Tawa Lucy sambil memegang perutnya. Natsu mencubit pipi Lucy dan membuat Lucy berteriak kecil. "Aw! Hahahahhaha! Maaf-maaf…" kata Lucy sambil mengelus pipinya. Natsu menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang wajahnya. "Natsu…" panggil Lucy, tetapi Natsu tak memperdulikannya. Lucy tersenyum jahil, lalu mengecup pipi Natsu membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Natsu langsung menoleh kearah Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah. Lucy menempelkan keheninggnya dengan Natsu. "Maaf, ya?" semburat merah juga muncul dipipi Lucy yang membuatnya tampak lebih imut.

"Ayo, pulang…" ajak Lucy sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Natsu. "Baikah…ayo!" kata Natsu mengalah sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy. Saat ditengah perjalanann, mereka terpaksa berhenti karena lampu untuk pejalan kaki menunjukan warna merah. Lucy melihat kearah sebelah kirinya dan melihat seorang anak kecil dengan membawa boneka berlari kesebrang jalan tanpa memperhatikan bahwa ada mobil yang melaju dengan cepat. "Awas!" terika Lucy sambil berlari kearah anak itu dan mendorongnya ketepi, tetapi…

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Natsu dari khayalnya dia langsung menoleh kearah suara itu dengan wajah horror. Dia terlihat ketakutan, tangannya dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Dia berlari kearah wanita berambut blonde yang terhempas dijalan tak sadarkan diri.

**"LUCY!"**

* * *

**Minna, aku pulaang XD maaf atas keterlambatannya, sekolah menghalangi ku.. :( **

**maaf ya...**

**ne~ Bagaimana menurut kalian? baguskah? jelek kah? **

**Aku hargai semua pendapat kaliaaan! Mohon review nyaaa! :D**


	13. Wishing Upon The Star

***Wishing Upon The Star***

**Fairy Tail Hiro's Mashima property**

**Warning: Miss Typo, OOC**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Time out! Kerja bagus semuanya!" kata Mira bersamaan dengan camera yang berhenti merekam. Lucy yang masih tertidur di matras hanya menarik nafas lega. "Oy, kau betah banget disitu…geser! Aku ikutan!" kata Natsu sambil melompat kedalam matras. Lucy berguling kesamping agar tak tertiban oleh badan Natsu yang langsung mendarat dimatras. "Huh! Kau seperti anak kecil. Gak pantes tau! Sadar umur!" Natsu memutar matanya. "Baik nenek!" katanya membuat Lucy terduduk. "Apa katamu?! Nenek?!" Natsu menutup matanya dengan tangannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ish! Dasar menyebalkan!" Lucy mencubit lengan Natsu dan membuat Natsu meringis kesakitan.

"Kejaam~!" Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Natsu lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Aries. Natsu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lucy yang berada disebelah kananya dan tersenyum kecil. Dia tetap pada posisi tidurnya diatas matras, memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang tertawa kecil menggoda Aries,_ 'senyum itu…aku tak ingin itu hilang.'_ Natsu tersenyum sendiri lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

* * *

**(Lucy POV)**

Sebenarnya, aku dan Aries berencana untuk makan malam bersama, tetapi Aries ternyata punya janji dengan Loke, dan dia meminta maaf dan membatalkan janjinya denganku._ 'Ya, aku makan sendiri lagi deh..'_ pikirku sebelum merasakan kepalaku seperti ada yang membebani. Aku menghela nafasku dan melipat tanganku. "Natsu…aku bukan MEJAA!" teriakku sambil mendorong tubuhnya yang ada dibelakang ku. Natsu tertawa kecil dan Aries menatap ku dengan tatapan jahilnya, dia menepuk pundak Natsu dan memasang senyum manisnya.

_'Pasti ada apa-apa nih…'_ pikirku dalam hati dan ternyata…."Natsu, nanti malam aku gak bisa ikut Lucy makan-" Aku langsung menutup mulut Aries dengan perasaan jengkel. Sudah kuduga dia ada maunya. "Kenapa?" tanya Natsu yang masih merasa bingung dengan permintaan Aries. Aku memaksakan senyumku, "tidak apa-apa kok! Iya kan, Aries?" Aries yang masih dalam cengkramanku menggeleng takut.

Natsu mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi menuju Lisanna. Aku melepas cengkramanku dari Aries. "Kau ini! Aku kan hanya mencoba membantumu!" kata Aries dengan wajah kesal. "Apa maksudmu?" Aries menghela nafasnya, "Lucy, hadapilah…Gray hilang! Entah dia ada dimana! Dan kau masih mengharapkannya?" Aku tercengang mendengranya. Aries tak pernah membicarakan pasanganku seperti ini. "Apa maksud mu? Aku tidak mengharapkannya! Tapi aku menunggunya lagi pula dia kan pacarku!" jawabku dengan anda yang agak tinggi.

"Lihatkan! Lucy, sampai kapan kau akan menunggu! Bagaimana jika dia tak kembali lagi, huh?! Apakau masih mau menunggunya?!" jawab Aries dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi. Aku terdiam. Aku bisa merasakan semua pandangan kearah kami sekarang. "Jawab Lucy!" bentak Aries sekali lagi. "SUDAHLAH! JANGAN URUSI AKU! URUS SAJA MASALAHMU DENGAN RAMBUT SINGA ITU! KAU TAK BERHAK MENGATUR KU!" Aku berlari keluar dari studio meninggalkan Aries dengan wajah yang kaget dan sedih. Aku tau kata-kataku kasar padanya…tetapi…

Aku hanya…

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Natsu menghela nafasnya saat melihat pertengkaran Aries dan Lucy. "Hey, Natsu…" senggol Lisanna yang sedaritadi berdiri disampingnya. "Kau urus Lucy, biar aku yang menenangkan Aries, okay?" Saat Lisanna melangkah menjauh, Natsu menarik tangannya dan berbisik padanya. "Ada apa dengan Aries? Bukannya dia tak peduli dengan masalah cinta Lucy? Kenapa sekarang dia begitu?" Lisanna terdiam. Dia melihat kearah mata Natsu yang masih penuh dengan pertanyaan. "Mungkin Aries sedang 'waktunya' " Lisanna mengangkat alisnya mencoba meyakinkan Natsu dengan teorinya. Natsu melepas tangan Lisanna lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Wanita itu aneh ya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aw! Lisanna!" teriak Natsu reflex sambil memegang kakinya yang diinjak oleh high heels besar Lisanna. Lisanna melambaikan tangannya kearah Natsu tak peduli dengan kata-katanya. _'Maaf, kau tak bisa tahu sekarang…Natsu..'_ bisiknnya dalam hati.

Setelah rasa sakit dikaki Natsu hilang, dia memutuskan untuk mencari Lucy diatap studio, dan dia menemukannya. Lucy sedang duduk sedirian dibawah langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang, yang sebenarnya terlihat indah. "Hey!" sapa Natsu sambil berjalan mendekati Lucy. Lucy menutup wajahnya agar Natsu tak melihat air matanya.

"Tak perlu malu, lagipula..kita ini sahabatkan?" Isakan tangis Lucy mulai terdengar. Suara yang paling dibenci Natsu terulang lagi. Wajah Lucy yang diairi air mata, dan matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan, kekhawatiran, dan…ketakutan.

Natsu duduk disamping Lucy sambil mengelus pundaknya, mencoba menenangkannya. "N-Natsu…ikh, maaf..kau jadi melihat ku begini,." Bisiknya disela-sela isakannya. "Santai saja, aku sudah terbiasa kok. Hey, itu bintang! Lihat-lihat!" teriak Natsu seperti anak kecil, saat melihat bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya melihat langit malam yang di hiasi bintang-bintang. "Kirei…" bisiknya pelan.

"Natsu! B-bintang jatuh! Ayo buat permintaan!" Lucy memejamkan matanya dan membuat permintaannya. Natsu tersenyum pada ke arah langit lalu melirik Lucy._ 'Aku tak perlu memohon pada bintang, karena…yang ku ingin hanyalah melihat mu tersenyum. Dan aku rasa aku sudah cukup untuk itu…'_

***Time Skip***

Natsu men-drop Lucy didepan rumahnya, dan Lucy membungkukan badannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. "Ya, aku akan minta maaf padanya. Aneh juga melihatnya tiba-tiba begitu…" Natsu memberikan Lucy grins khas miliknya. "Sampai jumpa besok!" Lucy melambaikan tangannya sambil memperhatikan Natsu yang sudah melaju dengan motornya.

Diperjalanan, Natsu berhenti disamping sebuah café karena terhenti lampu lalu lintas. Dia melihat kearah lampu lalu lintas yang masih menunjukan warna merah. _'Lama banget gantinyaaaaa!'_ keluh Natsu dalam hatinya sambil menghela nafas. Natsu melihat kearah sebelah kirinya, dia melihat 2 orang yang tak asing baginya, didalam café seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka berdua terlihat serius.

Lampu pun berganti menjadi kuning, lalu berubah kehijau. Tetapi Natsu tak bergerak maju. Dia terpaku sambil memandangi jendela café. Suara klakson kendaraan dibelakangnya tak mempengaruhinya. Dia terlalu kaget dan bingung untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat.

"G-Gray? E-Erza?! I-itukah mereka?"

* * *

Kyaa! 44 review! Arigato minna-saan! *hugs*

Tunggu! bukannya Gray sedang minggat entah kemana? kok bertemu Erza sih? hayoo...apa Gray selama ini selingkuh sama Erza? atau ada maksud lain?

Mohon saran dan review nyaa... :D

Arigato~ *bows*


	14. Unusual Feeling

**_Unusual Feeling_**

**Fairy Tail Hiro-mashima property **

**Warning: OOC, Miss typo, Fast story **

* * *

Suara klakson lain mulai terdengar dan itu menyadarkan Natsu dari mimpinya. Dia mulai memacu motornya, tetapi bukannya kearah rumah, melainkan kearah café yang berada disebelahnya._ 'Apa mungkin itu mereka?'_ pertanyaan itu selalu terulang dibenaknya. Natsu turun dari motornya yang sudah terparkir, lalu masuk kedalam café itu. Keadaan didalam café sangat ramai, banyak yang sedang mengobrol atau yang sekedar makan saja. Natsu melihat sekeliling mencari wajah yang tak asing baginya. Lalu….

***Grab***

Seseorang menarik tangan Natsu dengan keras dan menyeretnya keluar. Karena kaget, Natsu menghentakan tangannya dan membuat wanita yang menarik tangnnya tersentak. Mata Natsu membesar saat menyadari siapa wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Erza! O-oy! Apa benar tadi kau dengen-" Erza menutup mulut Natsu dengan tangannya. "Ya, kau benar! Karena itu aku menarik mu keluar, agar Gray tidak menyadarimu!" Natsu menarik tangan Erza dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Erza menepis tangan Natsu lalu menaiki motor Natsu. "Ayo, kita cari tempat untuk berbicara…biar aku yang menyetir, kau lupa bawa obatkan?" Natsu mengerogoh kantongnya dan tak mendapati obat untuk menghilakan mabuknya. Wajah Natsu mulai berubah pucat. "Cepat naik!" Erza memberikan Natsu helmnya dan dia memakai helm lainnya.

* * *

***Time Skip***

Setelah merasa jauh dari café, Erza menghentikan motornya didekat taman kecil. Taman itu agak gelap dan sepi, mengingat hari sudah tengah malam. "Natsu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Erza sambil melirik Natsu yang sedang bersandar dengan wajah pucat dikursi taman. "Ya, setidaknya aku masih hidup…" jawabnya dengan wajah yang putus harapan.

Erza membawa dua cappocino kaleng yang dia beli dimesin minuman tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. "Sebenarnya, terlalu cepat untuk mu untuk tahu sekarang…" kata Erza sambil duduk disamping Natsu dan memberikannya satu kaleng cappuccino. Natsu mengambil kaleng itu dan membukanya. "Apa ini melibatkan Lucy?" Erza menegak minumannya lalu menundukan wajahnya. "Ya, ini melibatkannya…" Natsu meneguk minumannya lalu bersandar dikursi. "Kalau begitu, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk aku tahu." Erza melirik Natsu lalu tersenyum kecil."Baiklah, akan kuceritakan…"

Natsu terdiam mematung saat mendengar cerita Erza. Tanpa sadar kaleng yang berada ditangannya tidak dalam bentuk yang sempurna karena dia menggenggamnya terlalu kuat dan membuatnya penyok. Natsu mengantupkan giginya keras, dia terlihat menahan amarahnya. Erza memalingkan wajahnya lalu mengusap matanya yang menintikan air mata.

"Kuharap kau mengerti sekarang…karena itu, dia memerlukan pelindung sepertimu, Natsu…" bisiknya pelan sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai mendorong keluar dari matanya. "Bisakah kau melindunginya?" kata Erza sambil berdiri lalu melempar kaleng minumannya kearah tong sampah, dan mulai berjalan pelan. "Kau tak perlu menyuruhku untuk melindunginya. " Erza menoleh kearah Natsu yang masih terduduk dengan wajah yang menunduk. "Karena aku adalah pelindungnya!" Erza tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. "_Arigatou..Natsu, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan mu.._" bisik Erza pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**=Time Skip=**

Pagi itu, Natsu tak melepas pandangannya dari laptopnya. Matanya terus menjelajah disetiap kata yang tapil dilayar. Dia menghela nafasnya frustrasi. "Sudah kuduga ini akan lamaa! Sejak kapan bikin project cepat ya?" keluhnya sambil membuka kacamatanya dan mulai memijit tulang hidungnya yang terasa pegal. Natsu meraih ponselnya dan membuka gallery foto dan menemukan fotonya dengan Lucy dilokasi syuting. Dia memandangi foto itu lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Natsu! Kita hampir telat! Cepatlah!" teriak Lisanna dari lantai bawah. Natsu mengantongi ponselnya dan meletakan kacamatanya dimeja. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum kecil._ 'Yah, waktuku tak tersisa banyak…tak ada salahnya melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang…'_ Natsu melihat kearah jendela lalu dia menghiasi wajahnya dengan grin khasnya itu. _'Terutama orang itu adalah seseorang yang ingin ku lindungi…'_

* * *

Saat Natsu dan Lisanna sampai ditempat syuting, didalam studio terlihat sangat ramai dan banyak suara orang-orang berbicara. Natsu melirik Lisanna dengan tatapan bingung dan Lisanna pun menatap Natsu dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Dia kembali…" bisik Erza yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka. Natsu berlari melewati kerumunan saat dia menyadari siapa** 'dia'** yang Erza maksud. Dengan susah payah karena terhalang awak media dan yang lain, dia akhirnya berhasil masuk kedalam studio. Dia tercengang didepan pintu studio, tak bergerak sama sekali. Dia melihat Gray dan Lucy sedang berpelukan erat disana. Aries terlihat dibelakang Lucy dengan senyum yang dipaksakan? Tetapi wajah Lucy terlihat begitu cerah walau air mata turun kepipinya.

Gray melepaskan pelukannya lalu menoleh kearah belakangnya dan mendapati Natsu disana, dia tersenyum kepada Natsu. "Long time no see, Flame brain!" Natsu tertawa pasi. "Welcome Back, Ice cube!" Tiba-tiba, tangan Natsu ada yang menggengam dan ternyata dia adalah Erza.

Natsu menoleh kearah Erza karena tangan Erza yang menggenggamnya terasa bergetar. "Apa kabar mu, Gray?" Gray tersenyum tipis. "Baik, terima kasih. Kau sendiri?" Erza melepas genggamannya lalu melewati Gray yang masih merangkul Lucy sambil tersenyum sinis. "Percaya padaku kau akan menyesal telah bertanya."

Gray terdiam membeku saat mendengar bisikan Erza. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, sampai...

"Okay! Kita punya perkerjaan ingat? Dan Gray, apa kau keberatan menunggu diluar?" kata Mira dengan senyum diwajahnya. Gray mengangguk saat ingat kalau dia berhenti dalam film, lagipula dia punya awak media yang sudah menunggunya dengan segudang pertanyaan diluar. Dia Tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup kening Lucy dan berjalan keluar. Security pun datang dan membawa awak media keluar dari ruangan studio dan juga menjaga Gray.

Natsu meirik kearah Lucy yang masih terdiam mematung. "Selamat ya…" kata Natsu sambil mengantongi tangannya. Lucy tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih.." jawab Lucy dengan wajah yang agak lesu, seperti dia memaksakan semuanya. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan berusaha menemukan jawabannya. Natsu mengangkat alisnya bingung, "kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" Lucy mengangkat kepalanya kearah Natsu lalu menggeleng. "Entahlah…" Natsu tertawa kecil lalu mengelus kepala Lucy dengan lembut.

* * *

***Lucy POV***

**Deg**

"Dasar weirdo!" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang sudah bersemu merah.

_'D-datang lagi..perasaan ini…Kenapa hanya muncul saat dekat dengannya?'_

**Deg**

_'Perasaan ini terasa…berat…'_

* * *

_Guaha! Aneh XDD banget! mungkin aku akan buat fast story X3 hehehehe, jadi gak bosen yaaaa X3_

_Huaah! Reviewnyaaa XD Arigato minna-saan! *hugs* Mohon saraaannyaa! jangan takut untuk kasih masukan, aku gk akan marah..aku malah menghargainyaa! Arigatoooo *hugs*_

* * *

**_Re-review for Guest:_**

**_Liv: huahah XDD bukaan~ salah tebaak...tapi terimakasih atas reviewnyaa _**

**_Guest: Arigato~ Ayee! NaLu FTW_**

**_Suka Humor: Maaf karena sekolah aku telat updat, thanks for review~_**

**_Fathiyah: Huah! tebakan bagus...mungkin benar, mungkin tidak..kita lihat nanti yaa :p Thanks for review~_**

**_Ren: Ehm...Betul, tapi kurang :p kamu kehilangan 1 point penting...lihat nanti yaa...thanks for review~ _**


	15. I hate this feeling

**_I hate this feeling_**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima property**

**Warning: OOC, Weird, Miss typo XD**

* * *

**Lucy POV (1 minggu kemudian)**

Lagi dan lagi,,,Gray membatalkan janjinya dengan ku ! kurasa tak semuanya berubah. Aku membanting tubuh ku keatas tempat tidur sambil menghela nafas panjang. _'Apa…aku putus dengannya saja?'_ pikirku sejenak sebelum aku mengingat kencan pertama kami. Lagi pula, dia dan ayahku juga sudah dekat…

Aku bisa merasakan nafasku mulai sesak, dan mata ku mulai berair._ 'Baka…'_ pikirku pada diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba ponsel ku berdering, dan aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

**(Natsu's voice Italic)**

_"Yo, Luce!"_

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba menenangkan diriku.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya ku mencoba terdengar seceria mungkin.

_"Kau, sehabis menangis ya?"_

Tanya-nya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Aku terdiam sejenak, terus memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal.

"T-Tidak! Kau jangan sok tau! Ada perlu apa?" jawab ku mencoba terdengar marah, tetapi aku malah terdengar seperti maling yang sedang kepergok.

_"Kau adalah pembohong yang buruk! Sekarang, bisa buka jendela mu?"_

"Jendela? Untuk apa bodoh? Inikan sudah malam" jawabku sambil melihat kearah jam wekerku yang menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

***tok-tok***

Kudengar suara jendela ku yang diketuk-ketuk. "Kau pasti bercanda kan?" Aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang terdengar sangat dekat. Aku menutup ponsel ku lalu berjalan membuka jendela kamarku dan melihat, seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna salmon yang memakai kaus merah , dan jeans, lengkap dengan syal putihnya sedang duduk di pagar balkonku.

"Selamat sore~" sapanya. Aku tergagap bingung menjelaskan perasaanku dengan kata-kata pada manusia satu ini! Aku mencoba tenang tapi yang keluar dari mulutku adalah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Pakai manjat segala! Ini kan lantai 2, Natsu! Dan ini sudah malam bodoh!" Natsu tak bisa menahan tawanya, dia tertawa keras sampai matanya berarir. "Kau harusnya melihat wajah kaget mu itu! Hahahahaahha!" balasnya disela tawanya. Rasanya aku ingin mendorongnya saja! Sayangnya itu illegal, sih! Akhirnya aku menariknya kedalam balkon ku dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Guahahahhaha! Natsu wajahmu lucu sekali! Kau pucat! Hahahahahaha!" sekarang giliranku yang tertawa saat melihat wajah Natsu yang tertawa tiba-tiba menjadi pucat pasi karena dia pikir aku akan mendorongnya. Sebenarnya dia gak salah 100% sih…

"Lucy, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aries dari luar kamarku. Aku langsung menghentikan tawa ku , berjongkok disamping Natsu, dan menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku. "Y-ya! A-aku hanya sedang melihat video lucu kok!" jawabku berbohong pada Aries. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah Aries yang masuk kekamarnya.

* * *

Aku menoleh kearah Natsu yang terlihat kesal, "apa? Aku harus melakukan ini!" Natsu memutar matanya seprti tak peduli dengan pendapatku. "Hey! Ini kulakukan bukan karena kau tamu istimewa atau apa! Tapi agar Aries tak berpikir yang macam-macam tau!" Natsu meraih tanganku yang ternyata masih menempel dimulutnya dan menariknya, membuat keseimbanganku hilang dan jatuh tepat diatasnya.

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya dengan wajah jahil. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku mulai panas, karena wajah kami hanya beberapa senti. "I-ikh! Dasar cabul! Aku tak sudi melakukan apapun padamu!" teriak ku sambil mendorong wajahnya menjauh.

"Lagi pula, apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku pada Natsu. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan bersandar dipagar balkon ku. "Ehm, menemani mu. Takutnya kau menangis sendirian dan bunuh diri lagi..bahaya!" Aku menjitaknya lalu melipat tanganku. "Kau kira aku sebodoh itu apa?" Natsu melirik kearahku lalu tersenyum meledek. "Mungkin saja…kau terlihat frustrasi, padahal manusia itu sudah kembali." Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Natsu.

_'Dia benar..padahal Gray sudah kembali…kenapa aku tidak merasa senang?'_

Natsu menarik tangan ku tiba-tiba dan membuatku terlonjak kaget. "A-ada apa?" Natsu menatapku lekat, mengunci ku dalam pandanganya. "Lucy..aku…"

**Deg**

Jantungku mulai berdetak keras, aku yakin aku wajahku sudah bersemu merah. Genggamannya semakin keras dan dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku. Dia membuka mulutnya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku lapar~ ada cemilan, gak?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos dan tak berdosa. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba menahan amarahku agar tak membunuhnya. Tapi dia berhasil mendapatkan satu tamparan, cubitan, dan juga jitakan dariku. "Sepertinya ada, ayo kita lihat saja!" kataku sambil berjalan kedalam kamar. "A-aye…" kata Natsu yang sudah babak belur.

* * *

Kami menuruni tangga perlahan agar tak membangunkan Aries. Aku membuka kulkas dan Natsu duduk dimeja makan sambil menopang kepalanya. "Aku bisa buat omelet kalau kau mau?" Natsu menunjukan grinsnya, aku hanya tersenyum lembut._ 'Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil.'_ Aku mengambil beberapa bahan dari kulkas dan mulai mengolahnya._ 'Aku harus pastikan rasanya enak…'_ pikirku dalam hati sampai…

**Deg**

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya omelet pun selesai dan aku menyajikannya didepan Natsu. "Guah! Kayaknya enak! Ittadakimasu!" teriaknya sambil mulai mencicipi makanan buatanku.

**Deg**

"B-bagaimana? E-enak?" tanyaku terdengar khawatir. Natsu menelan potongan yang ada dimulutnya lalu memberikanku grins khasnya. "Ini omelet terenak yang pernah kumakan!" Ada perasaan aneh di diriku. Aku merasa begitu senang dengan pendapatnya, entah kenapa….

Dia membuat perasaanku lebih ringan dari yang sebelumnya…

"Arigato ne..Luucceeee!" Dia menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya sambil tersenyum, dan itu membuat hatiku rasanya ingin meledak.

**Deg**

_'Kenapa dia….'_

_**Deg**_

_'Selalu membuatku berdebar-debar?'_

* * *

_Note: _

_Aye! Berhubung besok libur *karena pemilu* Jadi bisa update cerita deh! yeaay! XDD aku update double, karena hari jum'at rencananya mau update juga sih...hehehehe semoga kalian gak bosan yaaa~ XD_

_Sooooo...Minna-san, bagaimana ceritanya? suka? gak suka? ada kritik atau saran? gak usah ditahan tumpahin aja! XD aku gak akan marah kok...mohon reviewnyaaa~ X3_

* * *

**_Re-review for Guest _**

**_FebeVocataku : hahahha, syukurlah kalau kau mengerti, maaf bikin bingung akrena authornya juga gak jelas apa lagi ceritanya *plaak* Thanks for review~ X3_**

**_fathiyah: Nyahahahha! Not telling X3 kita lihat nanti yaa :D thanks for review~ X3_**


	16. I'm Lost Without You

**I'm Lost Without You**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima Property, aku hanya pinjam terus gak aku balikin deh *dihajar* XDDd**

**Warning: OOC, Hurt, Broken Heart, Miss Typo**

* * *

***Normal POV***

Tanpa terasa 3 bulan telah berlalu, dan syuting film mereka hampir selesai bahkan sebelum tengat waktu yang ditentukan. Lucy berlari kecil kearah studio dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. "Ohayou minna-san!" sapanya dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Ohayou, Lucy-san" sapa seorang cameramen sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ohayou Lucy, kau terlihat senang pagi ini…" sapa Lisanna dengan senyum diwajahnya. Lucy tertawa kecil. "Biasa aja kok!" Lisanna mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa, "kau aneh Lucy…hahahahaha…"

"Yaaaa, selama dia aneh bagiku itu normal." Kata Natsu nimbrung dari belakang Lucy. "Apa maksudmu aku aneh?!" Jawab Lucy sewot sambil memukul lengan Natsu. "Ish! Kau itu hobi banget mukul orang!" Kata Natsu sambil mengelus tangannya yang dipukul Lucy. Lucy mendengus kesal lalu melipat tanganya._ 'Payah, dia buat mood hancur nih!'_ Pikir Lucy sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Natsu mengelus lembut kepala Lucy sambil tersenyum, "Jangan marah gitu dong…" Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Natsu yang sedang ber-grinning. Wajah Lucy bersemu merah dan dia memalingkan wajahnya. "L-lupakan saja!" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melirik kearah Lisanna yang sedang tersenyum jahil. "A-aku mau ganti baju dulu ya!" kata Lucy lalu melesat ke ruang ganti.

* * *

**(Lucy POV)**

Ugh! Dia memang bisa membuat mood ku hancur dalam hitungan detik, tetapi…dia juga bisa membuat detak jantungku gak karuan. _'Lucy bodoh!'_ kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku duduk diam didepan meja rias, termenung."Ada apa dengan ku?" Aku menghela nafasku berat lalu memejamkan mata._ 'Akhir-akhir ini…dia selalu ada dimimpiku, dan dia juga yang selalu menghiburku.'_ Aku membuka mataku menatap cermin besar yang terpasang disana, memandangi bayangan diriku yang terlihat bingung._ 'Tapi…aku tak mungkin menyukainya…aku sudah mempunyai Gray..'_

* * *

***Time Skip***

"O-owh…ya aku mengerti. Tak apa jangan khawatir, ya…Ja ne.." Aku menutup ponsel ku dan terus memandanginya. Gray menelfon ku dan ternyata dia bilang dia tak bisa menjemputku. Ada niat ingin membantingnya tetapi, sayang-_-

Tak lama setelah itu, Natsu dan Lisanna keluar dari parkiran dengan motor yang dibawa Natsu. "Oy, weirdo! Kenapa gak mau pulang?" tanya Natsu sambil membuka kaca visornya. "Maulah! Siapa bilang gak mau!" Dia benar-benar ngajak berantem nih.

Tiba-tiba saja dia dan Lisanna turun dari motor, dan dia memberikan Lisanna helm yang dia pakai dan Lisanna membawa motor itu sendiri meninggalkan aku dan Natsu sendirian. "Kok? Kok?" Natsu melihat kearahku dengan tatapan bingung. "Kok apa? Jangan gunakan bahasa pelanet mu disini. Gak ngerti tau!" Tanpa kata-kata aku sudah memukulnya dengan kencang. "Idiot!" aku menoleh kearah Natsu yang sedang meringis kesakitan, aku tak bisa menahan tawa ku dan tertawa keras, begitu juga dengannya.

* * *

Kami berjalan menuju kota yang sebenarnya malam ini cukup ramai, karena malam ini malam minggu. Ada beberapa live music café yang dibuka, juga banyak pasangan dan remaja yang berkumpul disini. Aku menghela nafasku berat sambil tersenyum pasi memperhatikan mereka.

"Kenapa? Iri ya gak bisa jalan sama pacar?" bisik Natsu dari sampingku. Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Siapasih yang iri?! Jangan sok tahu bisa, gak?" Natsu tertawa dengan wajah yang puas melihat respon dariku._ 'Dasar ! niat banget sih jailnya!'_ pikirku sambil mempercepat jalanku meninggalkannya.

"Yah…Luce! Maaf maaf, aku bercanda…" katanya sambil berlari kecil mengejarku. "Gak lucu!" Natsu menatap ku lalu menghela nafasnya. "Ya, maaf…harusnya aku tak menyinggung masalah ini ya?" Aku bisa merasakan air mata mulai turun kepipiku dan membuat Natsu panic. "L-Lucy?! O-oy!" Natsu menguncang tubuhku pelan tetapi aku membuang mukaku. Untung saja saat itu kami sudah berjalan agak jauh dan jalan kota juga tak seramai ditempat perbelanjaan tadi.

"Aku benci itu!" teriakku tiba-tiba membuat Natsu menatapku dengan wajah yang serius. "L-Lucy aku…"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu perasaanku! Aku tahu jalan cintamu dengan Lisanna itu sangat mulus tanpa hambatan! Dan keluarga kalian juga mengenal satu sama lain! Aku tahu itu!" kata-kata itu keluar darimulut ku begitu saja. Seperti air yang tumpah dari gelas , air mataku juga mengalir dengan deras.

"Mungkin selama ini aku salah tentang Gray! Mungkin dia tak menyukai ku seperti yang ku harapkan! D-demo..w-watashimo…w-watashimo.." sesak, itu yang kurasakan. Kakiku lemas dan membuatku terjatuh ketanah. Natsu berlutut didepanku, tetapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya kerena airmata yang menghalangi pandangaku.

"W-watashi..ugh! Daisku desu..**Gray wa daisuki desu**! Ugh!" Natsu langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat, dan aku pun menangis dalam pelukannya melepaskan semua beban yang tersembunyi selama ini. "Gomenasai…Luce" bisiknya pelan dan lembut.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Natsu mengantar Lucy sampai rumahnya. Lucy tersenyum simpul kepada Natsu sebelum dia masuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Natsu menghela nafas panjang lalu mengantongi tangannya didalam saku celananya. Dia tersenyum pasi lalu mulai berjalan kearah rumahnya. Tetapi, belum lama ia berjalan ponselnya berdering dan ternyata itu adalah no Lisanna.

_**(Lisanna's voice, ITALIC)**_

"Moshi-moshi, Lisanna." Sapa Natsu, tetapi yang dia dengar adalah suara bisikan panic.

_"N-Natsu…K-kau d-dimana?"_ bisik Lisanna dengan suara yang panic. Natsu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku sedang jalan pulang, kenapa?" Natsu mulai terlihat khawatir mendengar suara Lisanna yang bergetar. Suara bisikan Lisanna tak terdenagr jelas ditelinga Natsu.

_"Erza, adiknya..d-dia, dia meninggal…."_ Natsu terdiam mematung. "K-kau pasti bercanda kan! Lisanna!" Lisanna terdiam, dan tiba-tiba saluran telephone pun terputus. Natsu menggenggam ponselnya keras lalu dia berlari kearah yang berlawanan dari rumahnya. 'Erza…'

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

Esoknya, seperti biasa mereka melakukan syuting. Hari ini adalah syuting terakhir untuk film ini, karena itu semua orang sangat antusias dan merasa puas. Tetapi, ada perasaan sedih dan juga prihatin atas kehilangan yang Erza rasakan.

"Erza, aku turut berduka atas kehilanganmu." Kata Mira sambil memeluk Erza. Erza tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya menampakan kesedihan dan matanya juga terlihat sehabis menangis. Tak ada yang menyalahkannya karena dia baru saja kehilangan adik tersayangnya, Sho.

"Terima kasih Mira. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kita bersedih sekarang! Ayo kita mulai syuting!" Pintanya kembali seperti biasa. Semua kru tersenyum lalu mulai bersiap-siap. Erza mencoba tersenyum tetapi itu tak menghapus kesedihan dan pilu dihatinya. Natsu yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya berdiri didepan camera dengan Lucy bersiap untuk ber-acting. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan wajah yang taku-takut, karena dia masih merasa tak enak atas kejadian kemarin malam.

"Camera!"

"Roll!"

"And, action!"

Natsu dan Lucy saling berhadapan dan terdiam, mereka baru saja lulus dari masa SMA. Dan seperti perjanjian mereka…hari ini adalah hari yang ditentukan untuk mereka berpisah. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya Nat-kun…eh, maksudku Natsu." Kata Lucy dengan wajah yang sedih. Natsu tersenyum kecil. "Kau masih boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu kok. Dan, ya..sama-sama, selamat berjuang ya." Jawab Natsu sambil mengantongi tangannya disaku celana jas hitamnya.

"Luce.." panggil lembut Natsu membuat Lucy menatap Natsu. Sebenarnya mereka saling memiliki perasaan tetapi, terlalu takut untuk menyatakannya. Natsu memegang pipi Lucy lembut dan mengangkatnya pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucy. Wajah mereka pun bersemu merah padam. Jarak mereka kurang dari satu inci sampai…

"Natsu! Lucy!" panggil Erza, Levy, Gajeel, dan juga teman mereka yang lain, membuat Natsu mengurungkan niatnya dan berdiri menjauh dari Lucy dengan wajah yang merah padam. Natsu menatap Lucy lalu menujukan grinsnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau bergabung?" Lucy tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah juga lalu meraih tangan Natsu dan menggenggamnya erat.

_'Kami-sama, walau ini hari terakhir untuk kami…dan mungkin ini hari terahir aku menggenggam tangannya, tetapi aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa…Aku menyayanginya…'_ bisik Lucy dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Cut!" Mira tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Semua kru yang terpanah langsung sadar dan mengedipkan mata mereka berkali-kali, lalu bertepuk tangan. "Omedetou, Natsu, Lucy, minna…KITA MENYELESAIKAN FILM PERTAMA KITA!"

"AYEEE!" teriak merak semua bersamaan. Lisanna yang memegang handy cam tersenyum kecil sambil merekam sekelilingnya. Semua orang tertawa bersama dan saling mengucapkan selamat satu dengan yang lain. "Sebenarnya, ini bukan film yang berakhir bahagia kan?" kata Aries pada Lisanna yang sedang merekam Natsu dan Lucy yang masih bergandengan tangan. "Ya, kau benar…kuharap akhir yang sebenarnya bisa lebih baik lagi."

Natsu memandang Lucy bingung. Karena Lucy tak melepas genggamannya. "Sepertinya hari ini semua orang terlihat bahagia. Bahkan Erza sudah mulai tersenyum." Natsu melihat kearah Erza yang tersenyum kecil bersama Mira. "Hey, aku akan pergi…dengan Gray besok." Bisik Lucy membuat Natsu tersentak kaget. Dia menatap Lucy degan wajah serius. "A-apa?" Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu sambil mengangkat alisnya. Kenapa? Aku cuma pergi berlibur kok."

"B-bukan itu! Tadi kau bilang kau akan pergi dengan Gray?" Lucy mengangguk dengan wajah yang bingung. "Lucy! Kumohon, jangan! Batalkan janji!" kata Natsu dengan nada yang serius. "Eh? Apa maksudmu? Membatalkannya? Jangan bercanda! Aku sudah menantikan saaat ini!" jawab Lucy sambil mendorong Natsu yang memegang pundaknya dengan erat.

Natsu mengantupkan giginya lalu menarik Lucy keatap gedung. Saat mereka berada diatas gedung, Natsu menatap Lucy dengan wajah khawatir."Dengar! Batalkan janji mu dengannya! Kau bisa terluka Lucy!" Lucy menepis tangan Natsu. "Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Kau tak berhak melarang ku untuk pergi! Dan Gray tak akan menyakitiku!" Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan erat. "Kau tak tahu apapun tentangnya!" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan perasaan marah. "Tentu saja aku tahu dia! Kau yang tak tahu apapun tentangnya! Jangan menuduhnya yang aneh-aneh!" Natsu menatap Lucy dengan tajam.

"Jika kau kesal karena kalah darinya silahkan saja! Tapi jangan memfitnahnya seperti itu!" Mata Natsu membesar. Kata-kata Lucy seakan menyakitinya lebih dari yang dia bayangakan. Natsu memejamkan matanya dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia mencoba menahan perasaannya tetapi, semua itu sia-sia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"KARENA AKU MENYAYANGIMU! KARENA ITU AKU TAK MAU KAU TERLUKA!"**

Lucy terdiam mendengar kata-kata Natsu. Dia menatap Lucy dengan mata onxy nya yang tajam. "Karena itu.." Lucy terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata. Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu pelan. Dia menatap Natsu dengan mata yang berarir. Seakan kata-kata Natsu adalah hal yang paling dia takuti.

"M-maaf, Natsu…aku-aku…" Natsu menatap Lucy, matanya menunjukan kesakitan dan terlihat kesedihan dimatanya. Dia, sudah tahu jawaban yang akan Lucy berikan. **"Aku memilih Gray…"** katanya lalu berlari meninggalkan Natsu diatap sendirian.

Natsu terdiam mematung diatas atap. Dia bisa merasakan angin malam yang menerpanya. Dingin…bukan hanya tubuhnya namun juga hatinya yang mulai membeku. Senyum hangatnya itu…sekarang selamanya hilang…ditelan angin malam.

* * *

Huah! panjang banget DX semoga kalian gak kabur saat bacanya ya? DX

Kali ini aku tumpahin semua, tapi masih ada rahasia yang belum terungkap kan? Mau tau jawaban kenapa Natsu dkk kaget saat tau adik Erza meninggal dan apa rencana Gray sampai Natsu takut Lucy terluka?

MOHON REVIEW NYAA~


	17. I'm Stuck with you

** I'm stuck with you **

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima Property**

**Warning: OOC, Miss Typo**

* * *

***Lucy POV***

Esoknya, aku sudah siap dengan barang bawaanku. Aku sudah rapih dengan long dress putih dan juga cardigan berwarna biru langit. "Lucy! Gray sudah datang.." kata Aries dari lantai bawah. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil tasku dan juga koper kecil yang sudah kusiapkan dari malam. "Ohayou!" sapanya dengan senyum diwajahnya._ 'Senyum itu…'_ Aku tersenyum simpul,_ 'entah kenapa…senyum itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.'_

"Lucy, ayo cepat! Taxi nya sudah menunggu!" kata Gray sambil mengambil koper berwarna merah dari tanganku. "Ah? I-iya!" Aku cepat-cepat menuruni tangga, tetapi Aries menarik tanganku dan langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Aries?" Aku bisa merasakan tangan lembut miliknya memelukku dengan erat. "Lucy…bukalah matamu, dan jadilah kuat…" bisiknya. Jujur aku tak mengerti kata-katanya. "Hati-hati ya!" kata Aries sambil melepas pelukannya.

Aku dan Gray duduk di kursi belakang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela sambil menikmati perjalanan. Aku mencoba melupakan perasaan mengganjal yang ada dihatiku. Aku melirik kearah Gray yang sedang main game di ponselnya. "Hey, keberatan memberitahuku kau hilang kemana?" Gray tak meresponku, "jika kau ingin kita berhasil…tidakkah lebih baik jika kau jujur?" Gray melirik kearahku lalu tersenyum simpul. "Dan bukannya lebih baik kalau kau percaya padaku?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela karena tahu akhir pembicaraan ini. "Lucy wa daisuki desu" Gray merangulku lembut. Aku terdiam saat Gray mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku tak bisa merasakan perasaan nyaman saat dia memelukku. Hanya ada perasaan hampa…

* * *

Akhirnya kami sampai distasiun. Saat kami sedang menunggu kereta, kami tak banyak berbicara hanya bergandengan tangan dan kadang-kadang berfoto dan memberikan tanda tangan pada fans yang kami temui. Dari jauh kulihat ada 5 orang polisi berjalan kearah kami. Gray tak memperhatikannya karena dia memakai headset dan bermain game ponselnya.

Aku melirik Gray lalu menoleh kearah polisi-polisi itu lagi._ 'Aneh, tak biasanya mereka disini.'_ Rasa curigaku semakin kuat saat melihat salah-satu dari mereka menunjuk kearah aku dan Gray lalu mereka menghampiri kami. Saat mereka berada didepanku, Gray yang paling terlihat terlonjak kaget. "Ohayou, Lucy!" sapa Loke yang ternyata salah satu dari polisi yang kulihat. "L-Loke? Ada apa ini?"

"Hanase!" suara Gray membentak terdengar dari belakangku. Saat aku menoleh kearahnya, dia sudah diborgol dan dijaga oleh dua orang polisi yang wajahnya asing bagiku. "Gray! Loke! A-ada apa ini?!" Tanyaku panic. Aku tak bisa berpikir jelas. "Maaf, Lucy…seharunya aku memberitahumu ini. Gray…terlibat kasus perencanaan penggelapan saham perusahaan Heartfillia. Perusahaan ayahmu."

Semuanya tampak membingungkan, kakiku juga mulai lemas dan kepalaku berputar. Loke menahan badanku agar tidak jatuh. Jantungku seakan berhenti saat itu. Semuanya, terlihat mematung tak bergerak. Aku bisa melihat bibir Gray terbuka tetapi…aku tak bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Lucy jatuh terduduk dilantai stasiun. Dia terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Saat 4 orang polisi menggiring Gray untuk dibawa kekantor polisi, Loke tetap berada disamping Lucy, mencoba menenangkannya. "Lucy, maaf..aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ini sangat mendadak. Tetapi,…"

"Loke…" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu dan melihat Erza disana. Dia terlihat menyesal namun ada perasaan lega diwajahnya. "Biar aku yang menjelaskannya." Lucy tergagap. "E-erza? Selama ini k-kau tahu?!" tanyanya dengan suara yang gemetar. Erza tak berani memandang Lucy, tetapi dia mengangguk. Lucy langsung berdiri dan mengguncang tubuh Erza. "Nande?! Erzaa! Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku?!" Erza menatap Lucy dengan wajah seriusnya.

Lucy menundukan kepalanya, tangannya masih mencengkram pundak Erza. "Kenapa…semua orang merahasikan ini dari ku? " Air matanya mulai menintik. Erza memeluk Lucy dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajah Lucy dalam pelukannya. "Gomenasi..hountoni gomen ne…" bisik Erza dengan suara yang lirih. Loke melihat sekeliling dan melihat banyak orang yang berhenti untuk memperhatikan mereka. "Mohon bubar! Ini masalah pribadi! Mohon pengertiannya!" teriak Loke sambil membubarkan kerumunan yang mengumpul disekitar Erza dan Lucy.

* * *

Setelah Lucy mulai tenang, Erza mengajaknya pergi ke cafe dekat sana. "Apa kau siap mendengarkannya?" Lucy mengangguk pelan sambil meminum teh hangatnya. "Waktu aku masih kecil, perusahaan orang tua ku diambang kebangkrutan dan itu adalah saat-saat yang berat bagi keluargaku. Kami berusaha meminjam saham dari perusahaan lain, tetapi…itu malah menambah beban kami. Saat itu, aku masih berumur sekitar 10 tahun dan Sho masih berumur 5 tahun. Kami masih tak mengerti apapun tentang dunia bisnis." Jelas Erza sambil bersandar dikursinya.

"Lalu, orang tua Gray datang dan menawarkan kerja sama perushaan…dialah yang, menolong perushaan keluargaku namun…" Erza memejamkan matanya, mengingat waktu yang perih baginya. "Takdir berkata lain. Tak lama setelah itu, pesawat yang orang tuaku dan orang tua Gray tumpangi jatuh dan meledak. Tak ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Sejak hari itu, Aku merasa berhutang pada Gray. Aneh, ya..aku tahu. Tetapi saat itu dia masih berumur 5 tahun dan aku merasa harus melindunginya." Lucy tercengang mendengar kisah Erza, dia tak bisa berkata-kata selain terdiam. "Tetapi…"

* * *

**(*Flash Back Italic*)**

_"APA?! KAU PASTI BERCANDA! ITU SANGAT LICIK! KAU HANYA MENDEKATI LUCY KARENA DIA ANAK DARI PEMILK PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR!" Teriak Erza sambil memukul meja dengan keras. Gray hanya tersenyum. _

_"Permasalahannya adalah Natsu! Dia bisa jadi lawan yang berat bagiku." Katanya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Erza. "Gray! Aku tak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu!" _

_Sho hanya terdiam takut mendengar pembicaraan Gray dan Erza. Gray tersenyum licik, "ya, terserah padamu mau tak mau, kau pasti akan melakukannya." Erza mengantupkan giginya, dia melirik kearah Sho yang sudah ditodong pistol oleh Lyon dan juga Ultear, orang kepercayaan Gray. "Dasar pengecut!" Kata Erza dengan glarenya kearah Gray._

* * *

Shock? Bukan, kata itu tak bisa menggambarkan perasaan Lucy. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Gray bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Erza memandang kearah jendela sambil memejamkan matanya. "Sho meninggal karena, dia shock karena Ultear dan Lyon selalu mengancamnya. Dia memiliki jantung yang lemah." Kata Erza dengan nada yang terdengar serak.

"J-jadi k-karena i-itu Natsu melarangku untuk…" Erza mengangguk. "Karena itu dia melarangmu untuk pergi. Dia tak mau kau terluka." Kata-kata Erza menusuk hatinya. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi malam, saat dia menolak Natsu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara isakannya.

"N-Natsu…doko ni?" bisik Lucy dengan suara yang serak. Erza menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terakhir dia bilang…dia akan kembali ke rumah ibunya di L.A." Lucy tergagap mendengar Erza. "Ibunya pindah dari Ingggris ke L.A bersama dengan ayah dan adiknya, tetapi…aku tak tahu apapun lagi selain itu." Lucy dengan cepat meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar dari café. Erza yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil._ 'Kejarlah selagi masih ada kesempatan, Lucy…'_

* * *

**=Lucy POV=**

Natsu, hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Entah kenapa aku bisa buta dengan semua kejanggalan yang terjadi disekitarku. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Jika Erza tadi mendorongku ke rel kereta dan membiarkan aku tertabrak, aku tak akan menyalahkannya. Semua perasaanku campur aduk saat ini. Aku merasa sedih, kesal, takut, bingung, dan aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling egois sedunia.

Aku terus saja berlari menuju bandara yang hanya berjarak 3 block dari café tadi._ 'Natsu…kumohon tunggu aku..'_ berharap dan berlari, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang._ 'Selama ini semuanya, memberikan peringatan padaku.'_ Mataku mulai berarir lagi, mengingat semua kelakuan ku yang menyakiti mereka yang berusaha melindungiku. Terutama Natsu…

_"KARENA AKU MENYAYANGIMU! KARENA ITU AKU TAK MAU KAU TERLUKA!"_

Kata-katanya tersu berdering ditelingaku. Perasaan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku…kubuang begitu saja. Lelah, karena berlari sejauh 3 blok akhirnya aku tiba di bandara. Aku langsung melesat ke halte kepergian luar negri. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasku yang terengah-engah dan juga tubuhku yang meminta istirahat. Tetapi, tak ada waktu untuk itu. Aku melihat kearah layar yang menampakan jadwal penerbangan, dan disana terdapat kepergian ke LA, akan lepas landas sebentar lagi. "Sial!"

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Natsu dan Lisanna sudah berdiri didepan tempat pengecheckan pasport. "Lisanna…aku pergi." Kata Natsu. "Apa benar kau tak akan kembali lagi kesini?" Natsu menundukan kepalanya, tak yakin dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan. "Ya…sepertinya…" Lisanna dengan cepat menarik Natsu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan merindukan mu, Natsu-nii…" Natsu tertawa kecil sambil mengembalikan pelukan Lisanna. "Aku juga Lisa-chan..." Lisanna melepas pelukannya dengan Natsu lalu tersenyum simpul."Natsu-nii! B-bagaiamana dengan Lucy?!" tanya Lisanna yang membuat Natsu memberhentikan langkahnya menuju tempat pengecheckan passport . "Bagaimana dengannya?" Natsu tak menjawabnya, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai dibatas penjaga pemeriksa passport.

"Natsu! Bagaimana dengan Lucy?!" Bentak Lisanna yang tak bisa mendekati Natsu lagi karena terjaga oleh security disana.**"NATSU!"** suara teriakan dari jauh terdengar. Suara itu tak asing bagi telinga Natsu. Suara itu semakin jelas dan dekat dan muncul bersamaan dengan seorang perempuan yang ter engah-engah diluar pembatas imigrasi. "Kau mau pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal!?" kata Lucy pada Natsu yang mematung melihatnya. "Natsu…aku,…"

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya melewati bagian imigrasi tanpa mempedulikan Lucy. "Natsu!" Panggil Lucy lagi, namun…Natsu tak menoleh kearahnya. "Natsu! A-aku…" Natsu mempercepat langkahnya menjauh dari pandangan Lucy. Lucy tergagap melihat tingkah Natsu, saat dia ingin mengejarnya, Lucy ditahan oleh security bagian imigran. "Maaf nona kau tak boleh lewat." Lucy tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Natsu yang mulai menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sekarang..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Atau tidak selamanya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"NATSU! DAISUKI DESU! NATSU WA DAISUKI DESU!"**

Teriak Lucy dengan air mata yang mengalir kepipinya. Natsu mendadak memberhentikan langkahnya. Dia mengepal tangannya keras, mencoba menahan perasaannya…perjanjian, telah dibuat dan dia telah kalah.

Natsu tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Lucy melainkan lari dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Perbuatan Natsu menusuk hatinya. Lucy terjatuh lemas , matanya masih memandang kearah Natsu pergi. "Lucy…" bisik Lisanna sambil mendekati tubuh Lucy yang bergetar dan duduk dilantai bandara. Long dress putihnya kini tak seputih sebelumnya, rambut pirangnya juga tak serapih saat dia pergi.

Lucy menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Menyesal? Itu pasti, tetapi dia juga sadar bahwa, perasaan itu, air matanya, tak akan mengubah keadaan kalau, Natsu sudah pergi dari hidupnya…dan mungkin…untuk selamanya._'Aku bahkan…belum berterimakasih padanya, karena dia,…memberikan perasaanya yang tulus padaku…_'

Setelah hari kepergian Natsu yang tiba-tiba, semua keadaan berubah. Bahkan saat premire film pertama mereka, hanya Mira, Aries, Erza dan Lisanna yang datang. Lucy masih terlalu menyalahkan dirinya dan tak mau menunjukan dirinya didepan umum.

* * *

**#7 Tahun kemudian#**

**=Lucy POV=**

Dalam 7 tahun ini, hampir semua berubah seperti Loke yang sekarang menjadi kepala bagian polisi dan akan menikah dengan Aries sebentar lagi, Lisanna mulai menulis buku, Gajeel dan Levy kabarnya sebentar lagi akan menikah, Erza yang menjadi seorang pengacara...

Aku? tak banyak yang berubah dariku. Aku masih menjadi seorang aktris, yang berbeda hanya ratingku, perasaan ku tetap sama…dan rasa penyesalan yang sudah bertahun-tahun itupun masih tetap tinggal. Tetapi aku memiliki kebiasaan baru. Setiap hari, aku selalu duduk untuk sekedar meminum teh di E.R.A park, dimeja pinggir danau. Disana, tempat aku dan Natsu pertama kali berkencan..menyedihkan? Ya mungkin, tetapi perasaan itu tak bisa dibohongi.

* * *

"Aries, aku pergi ya!" Kataku sambil keluar dari rumah. Aku memakai kaus abu-abu dengan kerah tanpa lengan dan juga jeans panjang. Aku membawa tas berwarna coklatku. Hari ini adalah hari yang sempurna. Entah, seperti direncanakan, hari ini ditanggal yang sama, hari yang sama, dan jam yang sama. Aku akan malam di E.R.A park seperti saat itu. Dengan bayanganya yang masih ada dibenak ku, aku mengarungi jalan menunju E.R.A park yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

"Natsu, masihkah dia ingat tempat ini?" pikirku sambil tertawa sendiri. Saat aku sampai ditamaan di malam yang cerah itu, aku melihat sekelilingku mencari tempat duduk langgananku. Tempat yang selalu saja kosong tetapi, tempat itu seakan hilang. Cafe menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Aku berjalan mendekati danau, dan melihat sekeliling danau, dan aku menemukan kursi ku!

Tetapi, ada seseorang yang duduk disana. Karena terlalu jauh aku berjalan mendekatinya. Langkahku terhenti saat orang itu menoleh kearahku. Mata kami beretmu, dan kami tak berkedip. Jantungku mulai berdetak keras. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku kalau aku bermimpi. Dia terlihat tinggi dan dewasa, dia memakai kaus berwarna putih dan juga jeans berwarna hijau army, tak lupa dengan syal putihnya yang selalu menggantung ditempat yang sama.

Bibirku mencoba membuka, tetapi yang keluar hanyalah suara isakan yang tak jelas. Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku, tersenyum lega. "Aku menemukanmu…" bisiknya lembut. Air mata yang kini mengalir, bukan lagi air mata kesedihan tetapi…melambangkan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan…

"Tadaima, Luce..."

Aku tersenyum lembut…Karena, orang yang kusayang dan kutunggu telah kembali, dan dia berada didepanku…

"Okaerinasai…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu..."

* * *

**THE END! X3**

Maaf chapter terakhir ini panjangnya bukan main! Habis tanggung *plaaak* Terimakasih kepada reader setia yang gak bosan-bosannya baca ceritaku!

**Special thanks to: _Near1001, bjtatihowo, Niha-chan The Nekoni, Hikaru Dragneel, shapire blues, sykisan, Hyuuga Munshuta, azhelic , Ren, , Misyel, gita tyas, hikaaxrii, AishaNurShafira , fathiyah, wijnark11, Koukei Minamika, suka humor, Liv, Ryan Classfield, FebeVocataku, .Dragneel ,ai2 lucky, And all reader and g_uest~**

Maaf kalau ada salah yaa, dalam penulisan maupun pembalasan review, Atau salah-salah kata... Arigato Gozaimasu Minna-saan! *bows*


End file.
